Kaiju Attack 2
by Game2002
Summary: Godzilla has returned and is taking on Hoenn this time! What can be done to stop this king of monsters from destroying Hoenn? Sequel to the first Kaiju Attack. Finished at last!
1. vs Godzilla

Yes, this is the long waited (okay, not that long) sequel to the first Pokemon: Kaiju Attack. All the Pokemon characters I am using are from the manga "Pokemon Special", not from the anime. I own neither Pokemon nor Godzilla. If I do own them, then you will never see those series the same again.

* * *

It is a sunny day in Hoenn. Somewhere out in the grassy fields, two trainers are having a Pokemon battle. The girl with cloth around her hair and wearing red clothes, named Sapphire, calls out her Lairon and the boy with white clothe and green hair, Wally, calls out his Grovyle.

"Grovyle! Leaf Blade!" Wally commands his Grovyle. The leaf lizard charges at Lairon and uses his sharp leaves on his arms to slash the iron Pokemon. Being a steel type, Lairon isn't hurt by the grass-type Leaf Blade attack. "Ronono!" Sapphire calls to the Lairon. "Headbutt!" The Lairon hits the Grovyle with his head, knocking the lizard backwards and onto the ground.

"Grovyle! Don't give up!" Wally shouts to him. "You can do it!" Grovyle gets back up and constantly slashes Lairon with his leaf blades, but it isn't getting him anywhere. Lairon charges Grovyle onto the ground again, and he body slams onto the grass lizard, squashing him out of sense. Wally shouts to his Grovyle, telling him to get up, but the lizard Pokemon is totally knocked out.

"Looks like I won," says Sapphire in triumph. "You still have a lot to train." She restores her Lairon back to the Pokeball. "Remember, a Pokemon that can't battle is totally useless! If you can't get your Pokemon to fight well, you're not much use either!" She turns around and jumps onto a tree and swings away on the vines.

Wally bends down onto the ground and thought of what Sapphire said to him. "I can't get my Pokemon to fight well… Indeed, I'm a useless trainer…"

"Don't take her words seriously!" says a voice from behind. Wally turns around to see a boy in black with white hair. "Ruby!"

"Don't listen to what she said," Ruby tells him. "Even if you fail now, you can still catch up for it. Everyone can fail, so it's not a shameful thing."

"Thanks for your encourage."

Ruby puts his arm around Wally. "I did notice a big change in you. The first time I met you, you were a sick boy with poor health. Remember the time I lend you my Ralts to capture a Keckleon for yourself? You were able to catch it, and after a long time, you became a healthy boy who has caught lots of Pokemon. See, if you keep aiming for your goal, you can succeed."

Wally thought of this and said, "I will keep training to become the best Pokemon trainer in the world! Someday I will become a better trainer than Sapphire!"

"Now that's the spirit!"

A clash of thunder is heard. They look up into the sky and sees that it is getting dark. "Looks like rain," says Wally. "Oh no!" gasps Ruby. "My beautiful Pokemon will get dirty! I must return home quick!" He quickly runs back to Littleroot Town. Wally also runs back to his home in Petalburg City.

At Slateport City, news reporters are at the harbor, reporting about the weather, even thought the weather is really rough. "This is weather broadcasting!" shouts the reporter through the gale. "The hurricane is very strong! The wind is blowing at an amazing speed of 100 mps! This hurricane can cause great damage throughout Hoenn, so please get into your storm cellars when things get worse!"

While he is reporting this, a huge figure looms up behind him from the sea. As the reporter is speaking, he notices the frightened face of the cameramen, so he turns around to see what was frightening them. Upon seeing the thing, he screams out in fear and quickly runs off with the cameramen. A huge dinosaur-like monster about 100 meters has risen from the sea! The monster lets out a loud roar and stomps into the city.

Everybody is running for their lives, not even the storm could stop them from escaping the giant monster. Military tanks came to blast the monster, but the bullets couldn't pierce through the monster. The monster crushes the tanks with his giant foot and uses his tail to smash nearby houses just by swinging. He opens his mouth and lets out a huge blue laser beam, destroying everything in front of him.

Most of the citizens have already evacuated Slateport City. They all turn back to see the monster destroying the city. The monster stood still and lets out an ear-piercing roar.

* * *

**POKEMON SPECIAL:**

**KAIJU ATTACK 2**

**Chapter 1: vs. Godzilla

* * *

**

The next morning, Godzilla had already disappeared into the sea. The sheltering place is filled with lots of homeless and injured people. Rescue squads are digging through the remains of Slateport City, looking for survivors.

"This is Gabby of Pokemon News Channel," reports Gabby. "We are reporting to you about what happened yesterday. The giant monster Godzilla, who attacked Kanto and Johto about a month ago, has risen in Hoenn and destroyed Slateport City."

Sapphire is watching the news from her TV. "It's just like Kyogre and Groudon awakening all over again!" He thought back of the times when Team and Aqua and Team Magma succeeded in waking the destructive legendary Pokemon. Kyogre flooded the entire place and Groudon burned all the lands. She remembers how everyone was running for his or her lives and how the gym leaders tried to fight off the two Pokemon while she and Ruby were dealing with the evil teams deep in the undersea cavern. "Dad!" she calls to Prof. Birch. "We must stop this monster from wiping us all out!"

"That's easy to say, but hard to do," Birch tells her daughter. "Kanto had a hard time fighting Godzilla. They may have won, but they lost their strongest weapons while attempting to do so. We don't have powerful militaries in Hoenn, so we can't do anything about Godzilla."

In another place…

"I can't believe that Godzilla would come to Hoenn!" says the president of the Pokemon Association. The president is a short Afro who always wears a big fat furry wig. "He's supposed to be dead!"

On his desk are various newspaper headlines that write about monsters attacking Kanto and Johto. One even said that Godzilla is defeated.

He asks the other officers, "Do you have any ideas on how to defeat that vile monster or to prevent Hoenn from getting destroyed?"

"The only we can do now is to create more powerful weapons," an officer advises him.

"That seems like the only way… Then that has to be done right away."

Early the next morning again, Ruby went out into the fields and sees Wally training with his Pokemon. "Hey!" Ruby calls out. "Don't work yourself to death! Your health isn't as good as you think!"

"I'm trying to overcome it," Wally tells him. "I can't just remain the weakest boy around here!"

"Well, if that's your dream, then I won't stop you."

"Besides, I want to train myself to be strong enough to destroy the monster!"

"You mean Godzilla? Impossible! I don't think anything can ever stop him!"

A few days have passed, and Godzilla is still nowhere in sight. The Pokemon Association president is sitting in his office when he received a message from his secretary. "President, you have a visitor," the secretary tells him.

"Who is it?" the president asks.

"They said they are from KRAPF. They want to help deal with our monster problem."

"Sent them in at once!"

The secretary opens the door and a few soldiers and a general steps in. The general and his men stand in front of the president and salutes. "I am General Sarge of Kanto Rescue And Protection Force. I have saw the news about Godzilla destroying your country, so I have brought my men to come help you."

"Ah, so you're the one who built Mecha Godzilla!" says the president. "But what can you do to help us this time?"

"We have created a new weapon that will be useful against Godzilla," Sarge tells him. "We believe it will surely amaze you."

"What is it?"

"Follow us."

Sarge takes the president to the military force HQ of Hoenn. They enter the garage and see two giant vehicles—an oddly shaped jet and a drilling machine.

"So those two are the new super weapons you created to battle Godzilla?" the president asks. "But they're too small compared to that giant!"

"Ah, but you haven't seen anything yet," says Sarge. "But I'll explain these to you first."

Pointing to the jet, he says, "This is the Star Falcon, a super jet that flies at 306 kilometers per hour. It is equipped with dual plasma laser cannons." Then pointing to the drill, he says, "This is Land Moguera, a drilling machine that travels at 120 kilometers per hour on land and can drill underground to travel 60 kilometers per hour. It is also equipped with powerful laser beams."

"Well, they sound powerful, but I'm still worried about their sizes…"

"You are about to see the best part. At Sarge's command, the jet retracts its head and wings into the body. The drilling machine's drill retracts also. Both the vehicles float into the air and connect together, forming a huge body. At the top of the body, a robotic head with a drilling nose emerges. "When fused together," says Sarge. "You get the almighty monster-fighting machine, Moguera!"

A soldier brought in a chart with some letters on it. "These are what the letters stand for," says Sarge while pointing to the chart.

M – Mobile

O – Operation

G – Godzilla

U – Universal

E – Expert

R- Robot

A - Aero-type

"That's amazing!" exclaims the president. "Now we don't have to fear Godzilla anymore!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

And in case you haven't read the first one, I madeup KRAPF and Sarge, so I own them.


	2. vs Rodan

To answer a reviewer's question, I got the information on the Hoenn saga from Serebii Net.

Sorry, but there are errors occuring if I type the address...

* * *

**Chapter 2: vs. Rodan** **

* * *

**

A helicopter flies toward an island on the sea. The helicopter lands and a bunch of middle school students step out. "We have arrived!" announces their teacher Roxanne. "This island has many fossils. As you remember, our topic for this week is fossils. Now go around and explore for a while."

The students explore around the island. Everywhere they went, they see dinosaur fossils. Finally, one of the students called out to Roxanne, "Teacher! I found an egg!"

Everyone went to see the egg that this student found, and it indeed is true. On the ground lies a big egg. Roxanne approaches the egg and examines it. "It looks like that this egg is still alive… That means it may hatch into a dinosaur!"

"That means we can bring dinosaurs back to life again?!" asks a student.

"It might be true. Let's move this egg onto the helicopter and take it back with us tomorrow."

That night, all the students are spending a night on that island. "Remember class," says Roxanne. "Don't run off anywhere during midnight. It can be a dangerous island." While everyone is in his/her tents, a figure looms from the sea. At this moment, a figure that looks like a bird appears on a rock near the campsite.

A student got out from his tent to get some fresh night air. Suddenly, he was been grabbed by what appears to be a tentacle. "Help!" he screams. "A monster got me!!!!"

Everyone ran out of their tents and was shocked to see that a giant octopus has caught one of their students! Roxanne, being a teacher, has to protect her students, so she calls out her Pokemon—Nosepass and Geodude. "Nosepass, use Zap Cannon! Geodude, use Rock Tomb!

Nosepass fires an electric ball at the giant octopus, known as Oodako. When the shot hits Oodako's head, the octopus jerks back and quickly lets go of the student. Geodude hurls big rocks at the octopus, knocking it backwards. Oodako would not retreat; he stretches his tentacle at the students again. "Run!!!" shouts Roxanne. "Run for your safety!"

Everyone quickly runs out of the octopus's reach, but the octopus starts moving onto land and after the students. At this moment, a loud roar is heard. A giant bird-like creature dives down from the sky and straight onto Oodako. The students made it to a safe place and watch the monsters battle. "What is that?!" asks a student.

The bird monster, Rodan, claws Oodako using his sharp talons. Oodako fights back by using his tentacle to wrap around Rodan's feet. Rodan tries to fly away, but Oodako is pulling him down, so Rodan uses his beak to peck Oodako. The giant octopus uses his other tentacles to wrap around Rodan's neck, choking him. Rodan tries to struggle off the octopus's grasp, but the tentacle suction is holding onto him tightly, preventing Rodan from pulling off. Slowly, Oodako crawls backwards into the sea with Rodan in his grasp.

The students were surprised, for they have never seen such gigantic animals before.

Suddenly, the sea starts flashing blue, and then a big blue beam shoots from the sea and blasts Oodako, making him let go of Rodan. "What's that rising from the sea?!" ask Roxanne.

A massive tail swings up from the sea, followed by a large body. "It's Godzilla!!!!" screams a student. "I saw it on the news!!!!! It is the one that attacked Slateport City!!!!"

Godzilla lets out a loud roar and swims toward the island. As he approaches, Oodako crawls into the sea and swims toward Godzilla. He approaches Godzilla and wraps his tentacles around Godzilla, binding him. Godzilla tries hard to pull Oodako off his body, but it's no use. Godzilla tries to fire his Heat Beam at Oodako, but because the tentacles are binding Godzilla, nothing came out from his mouth. The monster king starts flashing in blue, and then a powerful shockwave bursts out from his body, making the octopus let go and flying backwards into the sea. Godzilla lets out his Heat Beam and blasts the giant octopus, severely wounding it. Oodako quickly retreats into the depths of the sea and swims away.

As Godzilla walk ashore the island, the students were all struck with fear, so they all quickly run for the helicopter too leave this island fast.

Rodan swoops down from the sky and attacks Godzilla. The giant pterodactyl pecks Godzilla in the head, making the monster yelp in pain. Godzilla attacks by firing Heat Beam at Rodan, sending him flying backwards. Rodan charges at Godzilla again and uses the tip of his wing to slice across Godzilla, knocking him onto the ground. Rodan lands on top of the fallen Godzilla and starts pecking him wildly.

While this is going on, the students and Roxanne have already climbed aboard the helicopter and took off into the night sky.

Godzilla grabs Rodan's neck to stop him from pecking, and then he swings Rodan to the side. The king of monsters got up and walks toward Rodan. As he approaches, Rodan gets back up and rams Godzilla in the stomach, pushing him into a big rock. When Godzilla hits the rock, the rock shatters into pieces and buries him. Rodan flies near to check on Godzilla, only to get knocked onto the ground by Godzilla's tail. Godzilla gets back up and brings down his massive feet on top of Rodan, trying to crush him.

The helicopter quickly flies off the island. Godzilla hears the sound of the propeller and turns to look at the helicopter. Rodan uses this chance to get back up, but Godzilla quickly turns to him and blasts him with Heat Beam, sending the giant pterodactyl flying backwards and smashing into some rocks. After that, Godzilla walks off the island and into the sea again.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

As you can see, this chapter is identical to "Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla 2", except the part where Oodako attacks. Yes, the plot will be somewhat similar to that movie, but as the story progresses, it will be more and more different, featuring more monsters at the end.


	3. vs Little Godzilla

Please do not make me rush in my stories. I have to come up with a good plot before I write a new chapter. Rushing will only make stories look incomplete and boring. By the way, if you have any Godzilla-crazy friends, why not tell him/her about this story? I really wish this one would get more reviews than the first one.

* * *

**Chapter 3: vs. Little Godzilla**

"A dinosaur egg has been discovered on Fossil Island," says news reporter Gabby. The TV screen switches to the big egg inside a glass container. "Scientists are trying to hatch this egg," Gabby continues. "They believe that a dinosaur will hatch from it and therefore, dinosaurs can be brought back to life again."

A man is watching this news with great interest. After the news, he got his things and immediately rushed out.

Rustboro Biotech Lab…

Roxanne is in the study room, studying the egg. She had volunteered to take care of the egg and study it. While writing down information, a man sneaks into the lab and starts taking pictures of the egg.

Roxanne notices him and asks him, "What are you doing here?"

The man gets up and introduces himself, "I'm the fossil maniac from Fallabor Town! I'm an expert on fossils! I was totally amazed when you discovered this dinosaur egg! Being a dinosaur expert, I'm really excited that they can be brought back to life through this egg!"

"Would you please step out? You are trespassing into here!"

The fossil maniac didn't listen to her. "How do you hatch this egg? I know! You keep it in this glass container that has warm air in it. This way, the egg will receive enough warmth and eventually hatch!"

Roxanne is growing impatient. "Please get out of here!"

The maniac goes to the observation table. "What are all these plants inside the plastic bags?" He picks up a fern sample inside a plastic bag. Roxanne had enough; she grabs the maniac by the collar and kicks him out the room. "And don't come back!!!!"

The fossil maniac sighs and leaves the lab, that's when he noticed he took a fern sample from the there.

Back in the lab room, a professor is examining the egg, and then he says to Roxanne, "This egg doesn't seem to have any signs of hatching."

"It could take a while," says Roxanne. She goes to the experiment table and notices a fern sample missing. "Where'd it go?!"

"Where did what go?" asks the professor.

"A fern sample! It was on the egg when we brought it here! I put it in a plastic bag and then left it on the table!" She thought for a while and then it came to her. "I remember! A man came a while ago and took it!"

Meanwhile, the fossil maniac is at a restaurant eating. A girl came passing by and then stopped. She looks at the fern sample on the maniac's table and then grabs it.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" asks the maniac.

"This fern… It's emitting some sort of signal…" says the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"Sorry to forget to introduce myself… I am Miki Saegusa, a psychic."

"You're a psychic?"

"I think it would be better if you come to my house. I'll have everything explained there and find out about this signal."

Soon, Miki takes the fossil maniac to her home, the psychic school. Upon entering, the maniac sees several children meditating. "What are they all doing?"

"They're all having psychic lessons at the moment," Miki tells him.

The same professor from Rustboro Biotech Lab appears in this place. "Good to see you, Miki!"

The fossil maniac knows that this professor is the one from the lab. "You two know each other?"

"Yes, and we have an interesting life back in the past,"

Miki tells him about her story. Several years ago, she lives in a far away country working for G-Force, a military force that is built to battle Godzilla. Godzilla had been terrorizing their country for years, and because of her psychic abilities, she was able to predict Godzilla's path and when he will appear. One day, Godzilla disappeared from her country, and people there finally had peace. She left the G-Force and moved to Hoenn to live.

"I was really surprised that Godzilla came to this country," she continues. "The G-Force had already disbanded due to that Godzilla had disappeared, so I can't contact them anymore, but I see that KRAPF from Kanto has come to help fight Godzilla."

She remembers what she wants to do and shows the professor the fern sample. "This fern sample is emitting weak signals. I want the children to find out about the signal."

The professor recognizes this fern sample. "Isn't this the one from Roxanne's lab?"

"The fossil maniac has it with him."

The maniac lowers his head in shame, because he was the one who stole it. Miki gives the fern sample to the children and they put it on the table, and then they trust out their palms towards the fern sample and starts meditating.

"What are they doing?" asks the maniac.

"They're trying to translate the signal from the fern," Miki explains to him.

The second day, at the Biotech Lab…

"Well, the children were able translate the signal emitted by the fern," says Miki to the fossil maniac and the professor. "It appears that the signal is some kind of a music. I was able to tape the music into this cassette. Now I'll play it and listen to the music." She puts the cassette into the recorder and an eerie music begins to play.

In the room with the egg, the egg starts shaking. Roxanne notices the egg shaking and goes to inspect it. All the readings on the computer screen about the egg start to act weird. The egg's temperature greatly increases and signs of life start to appear in the egg. Suddenly, the glass container, which the egg is contained in, bursts to pieces! Roxanne was shocked and quickly hid under the table. The egg starts to crack…

A tail bursts out from the eggshell, followed by arms and legs. Finally, the creature inside the egg emerges…

Roxanne is frightened; she quickly goes to the phone and calls the professor. The professor, who is with Miki, answers his cell phone. "Hello? Yes? What?!"

The professor, fossil maniac, and Miki quickly rush to the egg room to see what happened. When they got there, they see a frightened Roxanne standing in the corner, looking at the thing that came out from the egg—a miniature version of Godzilla! The little Godzilla lets out a long high-pitched roar.

"So this is what hatched from the egg?!" ask the fossil maniac. "Just what is this?!"

Miki recognizes this creature. "It's a Godzillasaurus! This one is a newborn version of Godzilla!"

The baby Godzilla approaches them slowly, making them all back off in fear. The baby Godzilla instead walks toward Roxanne and licks her hand in a friendly way. "It seems that the baby Godzilla is taking you as his mother!" says the professor. "It's an animals' instinct that whoever they saw first will be their mother."

Roxanne thinks that little Godzilla is hungry, so she got a flower from the table and feeds it to the little Godzilla, who ate the flower happily. "He's liking it!" says Roxanne. "We can train this baby Godzilla so that when it grows up, it won't be destructive!"

"Good idea!" comments the professor.

"Everyone!" shouts Miki all of a sudden. "I sense something…" She puts her hand on her forehead and kept quiet for a while, and then she shouts out. "GODZILLA!!!!!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. vs Moguera

**Chapter 4: vs. Moguera

* * *

**

Godzilla is stomping through an uncharted city in Hoenn. All the citizens are running for their lives. A bunch of crowds are watching a Pokemon racing grand prix, but they all freaked off when Godzilla appears over the racing course.

In the military HQ, Sarge's phone rings and he answers it, "Hello? What?!"

The alert signal bell beeps out loud, signaling to everyone that there is danger approaching. "All pilots for Moguera, get ready at once!" shouts the voice from the speaker. The chosen pilots got into their uniforms and helmets and were soon transported inside Moguera.

Final checkups were made to the giant robot, and then it's finally ready to take off. The hatch above Moguera opens and the robot is raised to the surface before it takes off into the sky. The officials all gather in front of a giant screen to watch Moguera heading for Godzilla. "Where is Godzilla?" asks Sarge. "He's out in the open field!" replies the navigator.

A family of Zigzagoon is happily living together. There happy life soon came to an end when Godzilla brought down his giant feet on them, squishing them all. Godzilla continues marching through the open field, heading for a city in the distance. He then spots a giant robot flying towards him. Moguera flies toward Godzilla and then lands in front of the monster king. Godzilla stood there staring at the robot, dumbfounded.

"We are now preparing to engage Godzilla," says pilot 1.

"Get ready to attack!" commands pilot 2.

Moguera begins the battle by opening his pointy hands and firing two Spiral Grenades at Godzilla. The grenades hit Godzilla in the chest hard, blasting him backwards. Godzilla is angry, so he fires his Heat Beam at Moguera, which knocks the robot back a little.

"Nothing damaged, I hope," says pilot 2.

"Nothing is damaged," pilot 3 tells him.

Moguera advances toward Godzilla while firing Plasma Cannon from its eye and the satellite on its stomach. When it comes in contact with Godzilla, Moguera uses its drill nose to bore a bloody hole in Godzilla's shoulder. Godzilla yowls in pain and pushes Moguera backwards, followed by blasting it into the head with Heat Beam. The wound on Godzilla's chest is then healed within a few seconds.

"How does he heal so fast?!" asks pilot 3.

"Godzilla has super fast regenerative cells called Organizer G-1," pilot 1 answer him.

"Try not to get near him!" commands pilot 2. "Let's hit him from afar!"

Moguera moves backwards, continuing to fire beams at Godzilla. Godzilla blasts out a powerful beam and it is able to damage Moguera a bit. Godzilla then runs at the robot and bashes it with his shoulder, almost knocking it to the ground. Godzilla fires his Heat Beam again, this time blasting the robot to the ground. Godzilla then stomps on Moguera's stomach area, crushing the plasma satellite.

"We have been knocked down!" shouts pilot 2. "The plasma satellite is destroyed!"

Godzilla kicks Moguera hard on the side, sending the robot flying into the sky and crashing into a mountain, and was then pummeled by falling boulders. Godzilla, thinking that he had won, marches off toward the city in the distant.

The president of the Pokemon Association watches the battle from the screen. "The ultimate weapon designed to kill Godzilla… Yeah right…" Sarge sweat drops and lowers his head shamefully and sadly. "Anyway… What is Godzilla's predicted route?"

"He's heading for Rustboro City!" replies the navigator. "We must stop him fast!" says Sarge. "Sent the tanks and jets at once!"

Tanks and jets are sent to confront Godzilla. The military vehicles fire several explosive bullets at Godzilla, but none of them are able to pierce through him. Jets fly toward Godzilla and shower him with missiles. Godzilla looks up at the jets and blasts them with Heat Beam. Maser tanks came and fires Godzilla with power laser beams. Godzilla approaches one of the tanks and kicks it onto another tank, destroying them both. He fires his Heat Beam and destroys several vehicles, followed by stomping the remaining ones flat.

Citizens of Rustboro City are all evacuating from the city, because Godzilla is near. Several scientists are rushing out of Rustboro Biotech Lab, running for their lives. Roxanne, professor, fossil maniac, and Miki are the only ones still inside the lab. "Godzilla must've come looking for Little Godzilla," says the professor. "Maybe the egg belongs to him and we have stolen it!"

Miki suggests that they stay in the lab with Little Godzilla, and then wait for what happens when Godzilla reaches here. They just stood there and wait…

Godzilla destroys several building on his way to the lab. When he finally got there, he lets out a roar and starts swiping off bits and bits of the lab. Inside, the 4 people are shouting and screaming in fear. Little Godzilla's eye starts to glow red. Roxanne thinks that Little Godzilla is in fear, so she tries to comfort him. "Don't be afraid! You'll be all right!" Though, this did not stop Little Godzilla's eye from glowing.

Eventually, Godzilla stops destroying the lab and went away. "It's over…" says Miki. Godzilla continues rampaging through the remaining parts of the city, destroying anything he can. Some people are watching the king of monsters from a safe distance. Gabby and Ty rushes to the scene to take a good picture of Godzilla. "Look! Godzilla is destroying Rustboro City!" reports Gabby. "It is terrible! Nobody can stop him!"

A few hours passed, and finally, Godzilla leaves the city and disappears over the mountains. Rustboro City is pretty much in ruins by now.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

I bet you're getting impatient by now. "It's the same as the movie!" you said. "Except Moguera took Mecha Godzilla's place!" I can imagine you saying that… Don't worry; starting the next chapter, it will be VERY different. Hoenn is getting some visitors from outer space…


	5. vs Gigan

Sorry for the lack of update. Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter 5: vs. Gigan**

* * *

Flannery had just finished Pokemon battling with some trainers. She went to the hot springs and dipped herself into the warm water. Nothing can be more comfortable than bathing in the hot spring after a rough Pokemon battle. She tilts her head up to look at the night sky filled with twinkling stars. Suddenly, a blinding light flashes in the sky and Flannery covers her eye because it stings. 

Everyone stares toward the sky and were amazed. A bright ball of light is flying across the sky! The bright light flies across the country, making anyone who see it gasp in awe.

The next morning, at the Military HQ…

Little Godzilla had been transported to the HQ and kept in a room, which is a replica of a jungle. The government wants to study Little Godzilla, in hope that it will help them learn more about Godzilla's body structure and find out his weakness. "We will take good care of Little Godzilla," Sarge tells Roxanne. "If you want to, you can accompany him and clean his room."

Roxanne gladly accepts the offer, "I'll be glad to do that! He has grown close to me since the day he hatched and saw me."

Meanwhile, the morning newspaper is attracting many people. The big headline in front reads: SUSPICIOUS BRIGHT LIGHT APPEARS IN THE NIGHT SKY

The article says that the ball of light is suspected to be a UFO. The light is seen streaking across Hoenn, and then it was last seen flying towards Meteor Falls.

"Well, it certainly proofs that life forms exist in outer space," says Sapphire to Ruby.

"That couldn't necessary be a unidentified flying object," denies Ruby. "It could be a shooting star or some glowing Pokemon flying across the sky.

Sapphire tells him, "Volbeat and Illumise's lights isn't that bright. Plus, their light is yellowish, not blue."

"Maybe it's some legendary Pokemon!" Ruby points out. "The light it gives off is bright and beautiful, so it must be a very beautiful one!"

"Is beautiful all you can think about?" Sapphire asks him with a funny face.

Meanwhile, a helicopter is dispatched to investigate Meteor Falls. The helicopter flies above the cave of Meteor Falls, looking for something suspicious. Suddenly, the pilot spies a glowing light. "I believe I found the UFO," he reports to the HQ. "I'm going to go near and investigate." The helicopter flies near the ball of light, but when it approaches, the light releases a shockwave and destroys the helicopter.

"Hello? Do you read me?" shouts the navigator into the microphone. "It looks like something happened to them!"

Sarge says, "We'll go there first thing tomorrow morning!"

And as he said, when the next morning came, Sarge and the president went with a huge army all the way to Meteor Falls to check on the bright light. When they got there, they saw a huge UFO in front of them. "So this is the bright light we saw flying through the sky!" says the president. "It's an alien UFO!"

A hatch on the UFO opens and a group of 6 humanoids stepped out. They have gray skin and wears a black vest and sunglasses. The leader approaches Sarge and speaks, "Greetings, Earthlings! I am the leader of the Xilians from Planet X."

"What are your intentions here?" Sarge asks. "And why did you destroy our men that came yesterday."

"We did it to protect ourselves," says the leader. "I apologize for doing such cruel thing."

"Back to the question, what are you doing here?"

"We have come to this planet to solve your problem."

"What problem?" asks the president.

"The problem you have with Godzilla," the alien leader tells him.

"You mean you're here to help battle Godzilla?"

"Exactly, we will work with you to get rid of the monster that threatens your country."

"That would be great!" says the president. "Now we have a stronger force!"

"But what can you do to help us?" Sarge asks the Xilian leader.

"In order to battle Godzilla, we have brought along our cyborg monster."

"A cyborg monster?" asks Sarge.

"Yes, we will show it to you at once." The Xilian leader gives his men some orders, and they return to the UFO. After a while, an antenna-like thing rises from the top of the UFO and then fires out a beam. When the beam hits the ground, a figure starts to form. Eventually, a gigantic bird-like monster appears in front of everyone. The monster is bluish, has a single red eye, has scythe hands, a buzz saw on its belly, and wings on its back. "Earthlings," says the leader. "What you're seeing now is our finest creation—Gigan!"

All the soldiers were amazed at the gigantic cyborg monster. It's hard to believe that this flesh-looking monster is actually part machine! Unknown to everyone, Sapphire has been watching everything from atop a nearby rock. "But how did this Gigan appear when the antenna shines the light?" asks the president.

"It is our Xilian technology," the leader tells him. "The object is broken down into electric particles and then transmitted into the antenna. It then transports the particles to another place and materializes it there. It's just like how a telephone turns the sound into electric signal and transmits it to another telephone."

"I see…" says Sarge, rubbing his chin. "Your technology is indeed far beyond ours."

Suddenly, one of the soldiers walks up to Sarge and says, "We just got a report! Godzilla is sighted across this area!"

"What?!" gasps Sarge. "Quick! Send the military tanks there at once!"

"You don't have to do that," says the Xilian leader. "You will now witness the power of Gigan."

"Ah yes," says the president. "I forgot that you have a powerful weapon."

At the Xilian leader's command, Gigan flies off into the sky and towards Godzilla. The leader asks Sarge and the president, "Do you want to come into our spaceship and see the battle?" Sarge and the president nods, and they follow the Xilians into the spaceship. When the stepped inside, a bright light engulfs them and they immediately floated to the second floor! After that, they went through a long hallway and then through an automatic door. They came to a room with some sofas and a big screen. "We will watch Gigan battle Godzilla here," the leader tells them.

Sapphire is hopping from rock to rock, following Gigan. She wants to see what that cyborg monster can do to Godzilla.

At this moment, Godzilla is stomping through the wilderness, looking for a city to trample. He sees a figure charging towards him, but before he can react, the figure, which is Gigan, charges into him and knocks the monster king onto his back. Gigan lands in front of the fallen Godzilla and blasts him using Laser Eye Blast from the eye. Godzilla gets back up and roars angrily at the cyborg, who made a rude entrance. Gigan lets out a bird-like roar and proceeds to attack Godzilla.

Gigan swings his left scythe arm at Godzilla's shoulder, cleaving into the flesh. But because of Godzilla's regenerative cells, the wound heals immediately. Godzilla lets out Heat Beam and blasts Gigan in the chest. Gigan then fires his Laser Eye Beam at Godzilla. Godzilla takes the shot, and then swings his tail at Gigan. Gigan jumps into the air to avoid the tail whip, and then he performs a flying jump kick straight into Godzilla's face, knocking the monster king onto the ground again. Gigan then starts stabbing Godzilla's body using his scythe arms, creating several bloody wounds on the monster king.

Sapphire watches from a distant mountaintop. "Incredible… That alien monster is stronger than Godzilla!"

The Xilians and two particular humans are watching the battle from the screen. "Unbelievable! Gigan is winning!" exclaims the president.

Gigan stabs his scythe arm into Godzilla's chest. Godzilla tries to fire Heat Beam, but the scythe piercing his chest is preventing him from firing. Godzilla tries again, and this time, Nuclear Pulse bursts out from his body, blasting Gigan backwards and onto the ground. Godzilla gets back up and roars angrily. He walks toward Gigan and stomps his stomach. Fortunately, Gigan's buzz saw kicks in when Godzilla stomps him, thus cutting the monster king's foot. Godzilla yowls in pain and quickly jerks backwards. Gigan gets back up and engages Godzilla. He headlocks Godzilla from the front and then uses the buzz saw to slice Godzilla's skin. Godzilla roars painfully and tries to get Gigan away from him. Like just now, Godzilla tries to fire Heat Beam, and it came out as Nuclear Pulse again, thus blasting Gigan backwards—again!

Godzilla have learned that stomping on his stomach will only give bad results, so he swings his tail at the fallen Gigan's side, sending him rolling across the ground. Gigan gets back up and blasts Godzilla with Laser Eye Beam, while Godzilla shoots him back using Heat Beam. Gigan spreads out his wings and flies at Godzilla. He grabs Godzilla and carries him into the air. Gigan carries Godzilla around for a while before dropping the king of monsters near a cliff. Godzilla gets up and blasts Gigan, sending the cyborg plummeting onto the ground. Gigan gets up and fires at Godzilla again, who fires back at him.

Gigan sees that Godzilla is standing right next to the edge of the cliff, and so an idea came to the cyborg. Gigan blasts the ground in front of Godzilla. The ground around Godzilla starts to break and fall down the cliff. When Godzilla notices it, it was too late; he had already lost his balance and is falling backwards down the cliff, but not before he fires out one last beam at Gigan's head. When the beam hits Gigan's head, the head disconnects from the neck and drops onto the ground. Gigan is beheaded by the Heat Beam! Godzilla falls downwards and slams onto some hard rocks, and then he starts rolling down the rocky shore until he drops into the sea with a huge splash.

Sapphire watches from afar in amazement. Gigan was able to defeat Godzilla, but he himself also lost the battle. The headless Gigan collapse to the ground and lies motionless.

The Xilians and those two certain humans all stand up in shock. "Incredible…" gasps the Xilian leader. "Godzilla have destroyed Gigan…"

"But at least he defeated Godzilla," says the president. "You do not know this," Sarge tells him. "Falling into the sea is nothing to Godzilla. He will surely return again!" He then turns to the leader and asks, "What about Gigan now?"

"Don't worry," says the leader. "We can fix him and bring him back to life again."

"Well, at least we know Gigan is powerful enough to battle Godzilla," says Sarge. "We are glad to let you become one of the Hoenn G-Force."

"Never mind that," denies the leader. "We won't be staying forever. Once Godzilla is dead, we will leave this planet at once. We stand alone and do not belong to another race."

After they're done chatting, the two humans left the UFO and returned to the army.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…The Gigan I'm using is the one from Final Wars. Have you seen the picture of his new design yet? Gigan is freaking cool! Hands down to the coolest looking kaiju in the film! And the most changed one too! 


	6. vs Ludicolo

**Chapter 6: vs. Ludicolo

* * *

**

The leader of Team Aqua, Archie, is sitting in a dark room, talking to a mysterious person. "So you will fulfill our dream of expanding the sea if we help defeat the forces of Hoenn, right?" asks Archie.

"Right," says the mystery man. "We will create a new empire in this world, and you can have half of it, if you help us."

"That's a good deal! So what do you want us to do as a starter?"

"Here's what you do first," says the mystery man with a smirk. "Attack Hoenn G-Force."

At the Hoenn G-Force Headquarter, Miki is getting enrolled for a work there. "It would be great to have you working with us," says Sarge. "Your ability to predict Godzilla's whereabouts will surely be helpful.

"I will try my best," says Miki.

While they are talking, some janitors entered the navigation room to clean the place. When inside, they got out a small black metal box and places it near the controllers, and then they quickly left.

Meanwhile, Roxanne is cleaning Little Godzilla's playroom. Little Godzilla is playfully digging a hole and dwelling inside it. "Hey, little one," says Roxanne. "Are you having fun?" Little Godzilla nods happily. "Hehe… Such a cute thing," says Roxanne with a smile. Suddenly, she hears a loud explosion and was frightened. Little Godzilla was also frightened and he quickly hid in the hole he dug. Roxanne runs out the room and asks a frantic passerby, "What happened? What was that bang all about?"

"An explosion has occurred in the navigation room!" replies the passerby. "About 3 navigators were caught in the explosion!"

"Who could have done that?!" asks Roxanne.

The soldiers quickly got fire extinguishers and starts putting out the flames and rescuing the survivors inside. "How did this happen?" asks Sarge.

"I believe I can answer you that," says a voice. Sarge turns to the janitors who said this. The janitors take off their uniforms to reveal Team Aqua uniforms underneath. "We are Team Aqua and we are going to kill all of you!" says a big tough-looking Aqua, Matt.

The ceiling opens and more Aqua members jump down from there. They all pull out guns and starts firing laser beams at the guards and scientists. When hit by the laser, the victim disintegrates into thin air. Guards and policeman came to fight them, but they are no match for the Aqua's laser guns.

"Why are you doing this?!" asks Sarge. "Someone promises us a great power if we wreck this place!" Matt replies. "And we'll do anything to obtain power and expand water! Now die quietly!" Matt fires a beam from his gun, but Sarge quickly rolls aside and dodges it. He takes off his left shoe and throws it straight into Matt's face, knocking him out.

Miki is ducking behind a desk, trying to hide the Aqua members. Two Aqua members came in and start looking around. "I'm sure I saw someone running in here," says on of the Aqua. "I believe you," says the scrawny Aqua, named Scott. "I did see a girl running in here. Now let's find her and zap her into bits!"

Miki must think of something fast. If the two Aqua members found her, then she's done for. She closes her eye and starts concentrating her mind. Suddenly, her earrings started shaking, and then the desk she's hiding behind levitates into the air! The two Aqua members spot Miki, but their attention is focused on the levitating desk. The desk flies straight into them and smacks the both of them out the room. Miki got up and sighs in relief. She's quite surprised that she was able to pull of telekinesis.

Sarge and Matt are having a hand-to-hand combat. Matt throws a punch at Sarge, but the general dodges it and gives Matt a blow in the face. Matt tries to punch again, but Sarge grabs his fist and twists it, hurting Matt's arm badly. "EEEEOW!!!!!" Sarge then picks him up by the arm and smashes him against a desk, breaking it. "Don't underestimate me," says Sarge. "I was a master martial artist back in my younger days, even until now."

Miki is still hiding in fear. She does not have Pokemon and doesn't know any basic fighting skills. Though she has psychic powers, it's not easy to pull off the telekinesis just now. Suddenly, a female Aqua member comes in front of her and points a gun at her. "You're going down with the others also. Hehehe…"

Suddenly, a window nearby cracks open and Sapphire jumps in, landing her shoe straight into the female Aqua's face. The female Aqua falls to the ground, but then gets back up and looks at her attacker. "You're that bratty girl who always interferes with us!"

"Yup, it's me! You and your friends are going down this time, Shelly!" says Sapphire. The female Aqua, named Shelly, got a gun and is about to fire at her, when suddenly Miki got a broom and whacks Shelly over the head. Shelly gets back up and looks at Miki angrily, and while she's not concentrated, Sapphire delivers a powerful kick straight in Shelly's back, sending her sliding across the room and banging face first into the wall. "Argh! You're getting stronger!" growls Shelly. "That's because I've been practicing taijutsu around these days!" Sapphire replies. She runs at Shelly and jumps into the air to perform a jumping kick. Shelly quickly got out of the way and Sapphire kicks into the wall, getting her foot stuck in it. "Grrr… Darn it…" growls Sapphire while trying to pull her foot out. Shelly uses this as a chance to headlock Sapphire and starts choking her.

Miki realizes that she must help Sapphire at all cost; so again, she uses the broomstick and swings it hard at Shelly's head, making her free Sapphire.

Meanwhile, Matt and Sarge are still having their own combat. Matt charges at Sarge and performs a body slam. Sarge quickly backs off to avoid the slam, and when Matt slams face first onto the floor, Sarge jumps onto his back and stomps hard, making Matt cry in pain. Matt quickly gets back up and picks up a chair and swings it at Sarge. Sarge uses a karate chop to slice through the chair and then punches Matt hard in the face, causing a tooth to fly out. With this, Matt collapse to the floor—knocked out.

Sapphire finally managed to free her leg from the wall. Shelly is trying to defend herself from Miki's swinging broom of fury. Sapphire runs up to Shelly, and delivers some powerful punches in her head, making blood shoot out from Shelly's mouth. Next, Sapphire performs a 360-degree spinning kick, smashing Shelly hard in the hip and sending her flying onto some cleaning equipments lying around. "Yeah! I win!" shouts out Sapphire with joy. "Wow! You're strong!" says Miki.

Shelly, all beaten up and bleeding, gets up slowly and painfully, saying, "It's not over yet… Until we have a Pokemon duel!"

"Bring it on!" says Sapphire while beating her own chest with her left hand. Shelly got her Pokeball and throws it. "Come out, Ludicolo!" A pineapple-shaped Pokemon appears from the ball and jumps up and down with a cheerful face. Sapphire reaches for her Pokeball and calls out her prized Blaziken. "Come out! Chaka!"

"You're in for a disadvantage," says Shelly. "My water-type Ludicolo can destroy your fire-type Blaziken easily!"

Scott got into a room that is a replica of a jungle. "I wonder if anyone's hiding here. The boss said not to leave anyone alive,"

Roxanne and Little Godzilla are hiding in the pit that Little Godzilla himself dug. "Keep quiet," Roxanne whispers to LG. "If you make a sound, he'll find us."

"You don't have to make a sound anymore," says a voice from above. Roxanne looks up and sees Scott looking down at them! When Scott sees LG, he says, "What's this new Pokemon?! It's a new discovery! I'm gonna catch it!"

"NO!!!!!" shouts Roxanne. She throws her Pokemon at Scott's face and a Nosepass comes out of the ball. "Zap Cannon!" commands Roxanne. The Nosepass fires an electric ball at Scott, zapping him badly. "YAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" And then he drops onto the ground and is paralyzed.

Chaka charges at Ludicolo and performs a Blaze Kick, but Ludicolo quickly rolls aside to dodge it. Chaka performs a spinning kick and it hits Ludicolo, who just rolled aside. Chaka then delivers some powerful kicking moves at Ludicolo, beating the water/grass Pokemon out of sense. Shelly quickly runs to the fallen Ludicolo and gives him some potion. After taking the potion, Ludicolo got back up with more strength then before. He shoots a stream of water from his mouth at Chaka, but the Blaziken jumps over the water and kicks diagonally down at Ludicolo.

"Chaka! Use the Blazing Combo technique I taught you!" commands Sapphire. Chaka hits the Ludicolo hard with his knee, sending the Ludicolo flying up and smashing through the ceiling. Chaka jumps through the ceiling and then delivers a series of quick blazing kicks at the poor Ludicolo while still in midair. Chaka then ends the combo by smashing it down towards the floor with a loud slam and making dusts flying everywhere. When the dust clears, there lies Ludicolo on the cracked floor—fainted and burned up.

"No! This can't be!" cries Shelly. "I win this time!" says Sapphire. "Now you're next!" She runs to Shelly and punches her hard in the belly, followed by kicking her below the chin. Shelly falls backward onto the floor and is too painful to get back up.

After a while, more policemen came and arrested all the Team Aqua members. "It's all thanks to you, Sapphire!" says Sarge. "You have been a great help to us!"

"Don't say that," says Sapphire blushing. "You did some great fighting also."

Gabby comes in front of them and reports, "Who you're looking at now is the heroic female trainer from Littleroot Town, Sapphire! Her father is the well-known Pokemon researcher, Birch. Once again, she has saved G-Force from the evil Team Aqua!"

Birch is watching the news from his home. "Now that's my daughter! She's the greatest!"

Ruby is at his home, also watching the news. "Cool… I've never thought she would become that strong!"

Wally is also watching the news. "I really want to become as strong as her!" he thought to himself. "Just you wait, Sapphire! Someday I will overcome your power!"

In an unknown place…

"It looks like your henchmen have failed the mission," says the mystery man. "If only that annoying Sapphire haven't interfere with us!" says Archie. "She's always messing with our plans!"

"Calm down now, Archie," says the mystery man. "Everybody can fail, so it's not a shameful thing. I have many more plans in my mind right now. The next plan will surely succeed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…Can you guess who the mystery man is? Scott, Matt, and Shelly were in the manga, so I didn't make them up. Now please show that you like this story by reviewing! 


	7. vs King Ghidorah

**Chapter 7: vs. King Ghidorah**

* * *

It was a sunny morning…

KABOOOOOOOOM

"What was that?!" asks the president, startled by the explosion. His secretary comes running to him, saying, "Mr. President! The milk factory exploded suddenly!"

"Oh no!" cries the president. "We will be running shortage of milk!"

That afternoon, Hoenn officials are called to Hoenn G-Force for a meeting. "Now that we are all here," says Sarge. "Let's start the meeting. The topic is…" Before he can finish, a guard comes in, carrying a CD. "General, a CD has been delivered here just now."

"I wonder who is it from?" asks Sarge. "Oh well, let's play it and see." They put the CD into a projector and it starts playing. Everyone focuses his/her attention to the screen. The face of the Xilian leader appears on the screen and says, "Greeting, Earthlings."

"Why, it's from the Xilians!" says the president. "When you watch this tape, you are about to learn that your planet is coming to great danger," says the Xilian. Everyone was surprised and gasps. "You humans have been deceived by us all along," continues the Xilian. "We are not here to help you, but to rule the Earth. We only helped you defeat Godzilla because he is getting in our way of world domination."

"I knew there was something with them all along!" says Sarge.

"You must surrender your country to us within 30 hours, but if you don't, we will sent our monsters to destroy your country. After that, we will travel across Earth and terrorize other countries until we claimed the entire planet. To show that we are serious, please watch on…" The screen switches to a UFO (not the mothership from chapter 5) flying towards the milk factory. The UFO fires a laser beam at the factory, blowing it up. "So that's how the milk factory exploded!" says the president.

"As you can see," says the Xilian leader. "This is what will be happening if you don't obey us or try to fight us. I recommend you not to fight us if you don't want any more properties or lives taken. Remember, you have 30 hours to surrender yourselves. And one last thing, the organization Team Aqua has joined force with us. We will give them the power to flood the entire planet." After saying these, the CD stops playing. "I knew these aliens can't be trusted!" says Sarge. "Now our entire planet is in danger!"

"Not only that," says Miki. "Godzilla is still alive. I can sense it."

"Should we report this to the country, Mr. President?" Sarge asks the president. "Let's keep it to ourselves at the moment," suggests the president. "I don't want to cause great panic in the city. But at least we should tell the gym leaders since they are the official high-ranking trainers of our country."

In the Xilian Mothership…

"So that will be our plan, do you get it?" the Xilian leader asks Archie. "I get it," says Archie. "But what monsters are you going to unleash against them?"

"You probably know about Gigan already. It's still being repaired," says the leader. "We also have another monster called 'GINO', also nicknamed 'Zilla'."

"Haha!" laughs Archie. "With two gigantic monsters, nobody can stop them!"

"But there is about to be the third monster," the leader tells him. "What is it?" asks Archie. "We have discovered a gigantic life-form under the sea, but it is at the brisk of death," the leader tells him. He opens the screen and shows Archie a gigantic winged monster with two heads. "What's that?!" asks Archie. "A two-headed monster?!"

"That's King Ghidorah, the three-headed monster," the Xilian leader corrects him. "It appears that this monster had been killed in a fierce battle and lost a head. After careful inspection, we found out that this monster still has a weak heartbeat, meaning he's still alive, but extremely weak. Using Xilian technology, we should be able to bring him back to life."

"And nobody will stop us!" says Archie. The both of them laugh out evilly at their plans.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	8. vs Kyogre & Groudon

To answer a reviewer's question: I'm afraid I can't fulfill your wishes for this story. Yes, I have plans for Baragon, but I don't have plans for Space Godzilla and Destroyer (or Destroyah). I can't come up with a way to get Godzilla's cells into space, so no Space G. No oxygen destroyers are going to be used in this story, so no Destroyer. And Godzilla will be sort of neutral in this story, doing both good and bad.

**Chapter 7: vs. Kyogre & Groudon**

* * *

All the gym leaders of Hoenn are called to G-Force. Sarge spoke up first, "I have something important to tell you all. Our country is coming to great danger."

Nobody seems to be listening… Wallace is looking into his pocket mirror. Liza and Tate are using psychic powers to play around with a cup. Flannery is doing her hair. Roxanne is reading an educational book.

"Um… Can you all please listen to me?" asks Sarge, trying to get their attention. The gym leaders continue doing their own business.

"Please listen to me! It is important!"

Nobody is listening…

Sarge pulls out a gun and shoots it at the ceiling, and this got everyone into attention… and making the levitating cup fell to the ground shatter (guess who).

"Okay, as I was saying, our country is in great danger."

"I knew that already," says Tate. "I foresaw the future already."

"You sometimes make me jealous, Tate," Brawly tells him. "I want to be a psychic…"

"So what are we going to do about the aliens?" asks Flannery.

"That's what we're going to discuss right now," Sarge tells her. "Those Xilians are more high-tech than us and they have the giant Gigan. Surely our troops can't defeat them."

"I thought we have Mogora or something like that, don't we?" asks Roxanne.

"But I'm afraid that Moguera won't stand a chance against those aliens."

Roxanne then asks, "And one last thing, what are we going to do about Godzilla? He's still alive, isn't he?"

"You've asked a great question," Sarge tells her. "After doing some observations on Little Godzilla, we were able to find out the body structure of Godzilla. We found a second brain inside Little Godzilla's body."

"A second brain?" asks everyone. "Yes, it's very strange indeed," says Sarge. "But there really is a second brain inside Little Godzilla, and it's located at the waist. We believe that the big Godzilla also has the second brain."

"Then what does it has to do with the big Godzilla?" asks Wallace. "We found out that if we destroy the second brain, Godzilla will become paralyzed. So we are planning to destroy his second brain and then take him out."

"How are you going to do it?" asks Tate. "That's what we're trying to come up with," says Sarge. "In the meantime, let us focus with our attack on the aliens. We have less than 10 hours right now before they attack us!"

"Oh no!" cries Wallace. "The world is coming to an end! When I die, all my fan girls will be mourning for me!"

"Leave him alone…" says Flannery.

Everyone is giving out ideas and doing debates, and all Norman is doing is sitting there quietly with a stern look. After some time, the meeting came to an end and everyone went their own ways. Liza and Tate return to their gym in Mossdeep City via teleporting. Upon entering, their grandfather asks them, "So what was the meeting all about?"

"Nothing really, grandpa," Liza tells him, not wanting to reveal the news. "The aliens are going to attack, right?" the grandfather asks her. "How do you know!" she asks, quite surprised. "Nothing can escape the mind of the psychic," says her grandfather. "I can read minds even from far away. I know that you are talking about how to deal with the aliens and Godzilla."

"What can we do about it, granpda?" asks Tate. "It appears that I have no choice but to tell you this… The Guardian Monsters of Hoenn," says granpda.

"Guardian monsters of Hoenn?" the twins ask in unison. "Sit down and I will tell you the story of the guardian monsters," grandpa tells them.

Long ago, when the is not yet born… The two legendary titans, Kyogre and Groudon, battled for rivarly. Kyogre send out gian tsunamis at Groudon, and Groudon counters with the water penetrating Solar Beam. As they fought, the world is beginning to come into formation. Kyogre, with his water attacks, created the oceans and lakes of the world. Groudon, with his fiery attacks, created all the brown earth of the world. The battle went on days and days, and it doesn't seem to come to an end.

The one to balance the world, Rayquaza, finally stepped in to halt the both of them. With one mighty roar, the two titans slowly sank into the depths of the sea to be sealed away forever.

"We know that story already, grandpa," Tate interrupts. "What does it have to do with the guardian monsters?"

"I'm beginning to tell it to you now," grandpa tells him.

After Kyogre and Groudon were put to stop, the wishmaker Jirachi came down from the heavens and wished for life on earth, and so, all the living things have appeared on the earth. Mankind and Pokemon lived together in peace and harmony. But one day, great evil appeared, in the form of a three-headed beast. Even the legendary Rayquaza was overpowered by the evil monster. It was then, Jirachi decided that all must be brought to halt. He wishes for powerful guardians who can save mankind and destroy the evil. And so, the guardian monsters were created from the wishes of Jirachi. The three monsters help defeated the evil beast and brought peace back to the world again. And so, the world is in peace and humans can live peacefully with Pokemon again.

"Umm… Isn't that evil monster… King Ghidorah…?" asks Tate.

"I know that. You've probably knew this, King Ghidorah has returned a few months ago, but he met his match and was killed by Godzilla," says grandpa.

"So where are the three guardians now?" Liza asks grandpa.

"They are now locked up in their prisons," he tells her.

"Then how do we awaken them?" Tate asks.

"Come with me." The twins got up and followed their grandfather into another room. The grandfather got out some old scrolls and showed it to them. "These are scroll that writes about the guardians, where they are imprisoned, and how they can be freed.

Liza and Tate opens the first scroll. They see a picture of what looks like a lion standing upright, with the name "King Caesar" written below. The second scroll shows a bug-like monster called "Megalon". The final scroll shows a long snake with the name "Manda". "So these are the guardians? King Caesar, Megalon, and Manda?" ask the twins.

"Yes, it is them," says grandpa. "To awaken them, one must go to their prisons and break the seal."

"You know, I think I know the kind of person for this job," says Tate.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

That story about the three guardian monster is made up by me, but not the Kyogre and Groudon part. Everyone know that part is real. And as you may notice, it's a bit like the movie GMK, where Mothra, Baragon, and Ghidorah are the guardians.


	9. vs Tropius

To answer a reviewer: The original script for this story intends for G-Force to build Jet Jaguar to battle Godzilla, but seeing how many people saying that JJ is a lame rip-off of Ultraman, I decided to not use him and use Moguera instead. Megaguirus won't be appearing anytime in this story, but as for Orga… I can try to work him in somehow, but don't get your hopes on it yet.

**Chapter 9: vs. Tropius

* * *

**

Deep under the sea, Godzilla, who had been resting, slowly opens his eyes…

In Mossdeep Gym…

"So you want me to help awaken the three guardian monsters, right?" Sapphire asks Tate. "Right," he tells her. "You're the only one I believe that can do it."

"Of all the people you know, why me?"

"Because you're the most energetic trainer I've ever met. With your strength, speed, and a strong heart, you can surely make it."

"Thanks for saying that! All right! I'll go awaken the monsters and show those aliens whose boss!"

"Do you need anyone to go with you?"

"I know just the right person to take along."

Sapphire runs out the gym and calls out her Tropius to give her a lift back to Littleroot Town.

"Um… You're telling me this because you want me to go with you…?" asks Ruby. "Why yes. Why else do you think I asked this for?" Sapphire tells him.

"I think you picked the wrong person…"

"You can do it!" Sapphire encourages him. "We two helped brought peace to Hoenn when we defeated Team Aqua and Magma and stopped Kyogre and Groudon's rampaging. You can do it!"

"That's the past stuff. Now I just want to rest quietly and enjoy a beautiful life,"

"Does that mean you don't care for the fate of the world anymore?" Sapphire asks him. "You don't care much for this country again?"

"Well, I'm not from this country," Ruby tells her. "I came from Johto, so why should I…" He then pauses there, thinking that he is going too far. "You're back to your normal self, haven't you…?" asks Sapphire, looking angry.

"Um…"

"And I thought you were a reliable partner… But you are nothing more than a lazy bastard…" she continues, getting angrier and angrier.

"Please… Don't misunderstand!" Ruby tries to calm her down. "Fine! I can do it without you!" Sapphire shouts out. "I'm not forcing you anymore! Go enjoy your happy life after the world is destroyed!"

"Don't get mad!"

"And take back these clothes you sewed for me!" Sapphire tears off her clothes and flings it at Ruby's face. She went to the nearest branch and got some leaves and branches to make herself a "Tarzan" outfit. She then hops onto her Tropius and took off into the sky. Ruby gets the clothes off his face. "What have I said…?"

In Mossdeep Gym, Tate is speaking on the phone. "Yes, I'm telling you that there will be giant monsters… No, they're not evil. They are guardians. Don't attack them. Sapphire is on her way. Yes… Are you listening to me?"

In the Xilian mothership…

"The time is almost up," says the leader to Archie. "Those humans are not surrendering themselves."

"Ha! They think they are so tough!" laughs Archie. "They can never defeat our forces."

"Yes, it is true," says the leader. "No matter what they build, they can never stand a chance against our force.

In G-Force HQ…

"Today's meeting will be about how to deal with Godzilla," says Sarge to the officials. "As I have said, we are going to attack his second brain. We have installed a new weapon into Moguera. It is called the G-Crusher. Moguera will shoot out grapple hooks out of its arms and dig into Godzilla's waist and then electrocute his second brain until he dies."

"How are we going to find Godzilla?" Miki asks him. "We have decided to use the baby Godzilla," Sarge tells her. "Godzilla will surely sense his son and then come forward to fetch him. That's when we will attack Godzilla."

"Isn't that a bit too cruel?" Miki protests. "Do you still want Godzilla to terrorize us all?" Sarge asks her. "We must do this for the sake of humanity."

Miki sat down and kept quiet. "And one more thing," continues Sarge. "Miki, you will be going aboard Moguera also."

"Why?"

"Because you know a lot about Godzilla, so we need you to analyze his body and weakness while we fight him."

"What about the aliens?" an official asks him. "Well… I received a phone call a few minutes ago," replies Sarge. "One of the psychic twins told me that there would be Guardian Monsters coming to fight against the aliens. He told us not to worry."

"The Guardian Monsters!" says Miki. "I've read about that! Those are monsters created several years ago to protect humans and Pokemon!"

"Then that's a great thing!" says Sarge. "He says that Sapphire is on her way to awaken them."

In Little Godzilla's room, Roxanne is cleaning the area. Miki and some psychic children come into the room to greet her. The children immediately run to LG to play with him. "How's Little Godzilla behaving?" Miki asks Roxanne. "He's a good boy!" replies Roxanne. "He really likes me too!" Miki then tells Roxanne about G-Force's plan with Little Godzilla.

"Now kids," Miki calls to the children. "Let us sing to Little Godzilla the song you learned."

"Okay!"

The children all got together and start singing an eerie tune. In fact, the tune is the same one as the signal emitted from the fern! When LG hears the tune, his eyes begin to glow in red…

Far across the sea…

On Fossil Island…

Rodan lies on the ground, all battered up. He starts to get up slowly…

The children continue to sing the song, when suddenly LG lets out a loud cry and start banging his head against the fence. The children all stop singing and Roxanne runs to comfort LG. "Don't cry! Please calm down!"

"Does he hate our song?" one of the children asks. "It may seem so," says Miki. "Remember that his egg hatched when this song is being played on the radio? There must be some connection with this…"

Rodan gets up from the ground and his whole body flashes brightly. He feels energy surging throughout his body. He flaps his wings and lifts off into the sky, flying towards Hoenn.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Fire Rodan is born! The next chapter will be extremely similar to the ending of Godzilla vs. Mecha Godzilla 2. No, the next chapter ISN'T the final chapter.


	10. vs Fire Rodan

**Chapter 10: vs. Fire Rodan

* * *

**

Sapphire is still riding on her Tropius. "Well… The map says that King Seesaw or whatever is being held somewhere towards the west of Safari Zone. Perhaps it's the same place as Registeel's prison?"

In G-Force, several officials are watching two soldiers leading Little Godzilla into a large crate. When LG got into the crate, his eyes start glowing again. Roxanne runs to comfort him. "Don't be scared. I'll always be with you."

"I'm sorry, madam," a soldier tells her. "We have to close the crate now, so please step out."

"No," says Roxanne. "Little Godzilla is still young. He needs someone to be with him. He has grown close to me, so I will always be with him."

Sarge tells the soldiers to close the crate. "Let her be. What she said is right." So the soldiers close the crate with the both of them inside. A helicopter carries the crate into the sky using chains and flies into the distance.

The officials all went to the navigation room to keep track of the helicopter. "It appears that something large is approaching Hoenn at the moment," a navigator reports. "We have an image of it."

"Show it," commands Sarge. The screen shows Rodan flying towards Lilycove City. "What the hell is that!" asks an official. "That's Rodan!" says the professor of the Rustboro Biotechnic Lab. "I went with a class to Fossil Island and it attacked us! I thought he's supposed to be dead!"

Rodan flies across the city, terrorizing everyone. Rodan flies past so fast that all the buildings below him are blown away. Everyone runs around screaming there head off. "Hoenn is becoming a playground for monsters!" a running citizen screams out.

"I believe we must dispatch Moguera to take care of Rodan at once," a soldier tells Sarge. "Yes, we must!" he replies. "Get the pilots ready!"

The pilots of Moguera got into their suits and helmets. Miki was also chosen to pilot Moguera along with the other pilots.

Rodan flies to the helicopter that is carrying LG and Roxanne. The flying monster charges into the helicopter, destroying it. The crate falls toward the ground and the two are inside screaming for help (well, only Roxanne is screaming…). Rodan flies to the crate and grabs it with his talons.

The Tropius lands onto the ground and Sapphire climbs down. "It should be around here," she says. "The map says inside a rock." She looks around and sees a huge rock. "Perhaps that's the one!" She calls out her Lairon and commands it to dig through the rock. Lairon headbutts the rock hard, cracking it. He does it over and over until a hole appears on the side of the rock. "Great!" says Sapphire. "Now let's get inside at once!" She goes inside the rock and walks down a long tunnel. Because it is dark inside, she had her Blaziken light up a branch and she uses it as a torch to light her way. After some walking, she came to a strange drawing on the wall. "Well… This drawing looks just like the one on the map. Now what do I do?"

There are some strange markings below the picture. "These could be some ancient writings," she thought. "But how the hell am I going to understand it?"

Nighttime is approaching….

Rodan flies around the wrecked Lilycove City, with the crate in his talon's grasp. He finally sets the crate down onto a building, and then he starts pecking the crate, trying to crack it open. Inside, Roxanne is holding onto Little Godzilla. "Don't be scared!" she tells him. "I won't let anything happen to you!"

A large jet appears from the sky and flies toward Rodan, shooting him. Rodan turns toward the jet and shoots it with Uranium Heat Beam, but the jet dodges aside. The ground bursts open and a drilling vehicle emerge and fires a blue beam at Rodan. Rodan faces down at the vehicle and fires his beam. The drilling vehicle takes the shot, but isn't damaged.

"Let us combine together!" says the pilot inside the drilling vehicle. "Star Falcon, do you read me? Let's fuse together at once!"

"I heard you!" says the pilot inside the jet. "Land Moguera, get ready to fuse!"

The two machines got together and fuse to become Moguera. "Everything is all set," says Miki. "Prepare to engage Rodan."

Moguera starts firing plasma beams at Rodan. Rodan flies into the sky and blasts it with Uranium Heat Beam. Moguera moves toward Rodan while blasting him with plasma beams, but when it got near the monster, Rodan quickly backs off and blasts it with UHB. Rodan then flies into the sky and slams his beak down onto Moguera's head, gouging out its right eye.

"Right eye is damaged!" says Pilot 1. "But it isn't serious."

"Prepare the Spiral Grenades!" commands Pilot 2. "We will tear off his wings!"

Moguera uses the satellite on his stomach to fire out a powerful plasma beam at Rodan, pushing the monster backwards with a strong force. Moguera then opens his hands and fires out two spinning missiles. One missile hits Rodan in the left wing, tearing a hole in it, and the other one bores into his chest. Rodan falls backwards onto some buildings and he is bleeding severely in the chest and coughing out blood.

"Let's proceed to finish him!" says Pilot 1. Before they can do it, a bright flash appears in the sea. Everyone's attention turns toward the sea, and they all see Godzilla rising from the water! "Godzilla is here!"

"Let's go for Godzilla first!" says Pilot 1, changing his plan. "We will use the G-Crusher plan!"

Godzilla walks onto land and destroys some nearby buildings. When he sees Moguera, he approaches the giant robot to fight it. When they are standing face to face, both titans let out their beam attacks. Godzilla's beam is stronger than Moguer'a beam, so his beam pushes through the plasma beam and blasts Moguera in the face. "The head took some damage!" says Pilot 2. "But everything is still in control!"

"Power the plasma beam to its maximum level!" commands Pilot 1. Moguera charges up the satellite and fires an even stronger plasma beam than before. The beam is so powerful that when Godzilla got hit, he actually got sent flying backwards! Godzilla crashes onto some untouched buildings and Moguera continues firing plasma beams at him. "Stand by for the G-Crusher!" says Pilot 1. "Miki, get ready!"

Miki puts on some eyeglass-like headgear and looks at Godzilla. The eyeglass is like an x-ray, and she uses it to look inside Godzilla to locate his second brain. "I found it!" she says. "I'll fire the G-Crusher!" She pushes a button in front of her and Moguera shoots out some hooked wires from its arms. The wires hits Godzilla in his waist and digs deep into the flesh, touching the second brain. Moguera then begins transmitting electricity through the line and electrocuting Godzilla's inner body. Godzilla yowls in pain and tries to pull the wire off him, but to no avail.

Sarge and the officials watch from the HQ. "We are winning at last!" cries Sarge happily. "Miki, give him the final blow!"

Miki thought her a while. A sad and grieving feeling runs through her mind, but she presses the button anyway. Immediately, Godzilla's second brain shatters into pieces. Godzilla screams out painfully and falls to the ground, fully paralyzed. "Great job!" says Pilot 2. "Now let's blast him into bits!"

Moguera continues firing beams and missiles at the paralyzed and near-dying Godzilla. Meanwhile, some rescue units were sent to the crate and is trying to help Roxanne and Little Godzilla get out. When Little Godzilla sense that his father is dead, he bashes his way out of the crate and roars out loudly.

Rodan, who is badly beaten up, gets up slowly. Moguera continues to blast Godzilla, who is pretty much dead by now. Rodan gathers the last of his strength and flies toward Godzilla. When Moguera sees Rodan approaching, the robot blasts him with plasma beam. The beam hits Rodan and he falls on top of Godzilla. Now a weird thing is happening… Rodan starts flashing while lying on top of Godzilla.

"What is happening!" wonders Pilot 1. Miki looks into the x-ray eyeglass and sees the second brain forming together again. "Rodan is transferring his energy into Godzilla's body! Godzilla's second brain is recovering!"

"This can't be!" cries Pilot 1.

After transferring all his energy into Godzilla, Rodan disappears into thin air. Godzilla starts flashing brightly, and the king of monsters got back onto his feet. Godzilla has come back to life!

Godzilla unleashes his newly received attack, the Spiral Fire Ray, at Moguera. The beam is so powerful that Moguera was blast backwards in flames! Moguera crashes into some buildings and is caught in flames.

"What powerful force!" exclaims Pilot 2. "A single blow has totally damaged Moguera!" The computer's voice spoke up, "Damage is beyond repair. Damage is beyond repair. Evacuate at once."

"We have no choice but to escape now!" says Pilot 1. "Quick! To the escape pod!" The three of them quickly rushes to the escape pod, which launched them out of Moguera safely.

Godzilla continues to blast the fallen Moguera with Spiral Fire Ray. Bit by bits, Moguera explodes into burning pieces until the robot is nothing more than broken steel plates.

Sarge and the officials fall backwards onto their seats. "We lost again…" sighs Sarge. "Godzilla won again…"

Godzilla roars out in victory and starts walking away from the city. "Where is he going?" asks Pilot 1. "Perhaps to destroy more buildings?" says Pilot 2.

Suddenly, the screen turns on and the Xilian leader appears on the screen. "So you humans are not surrending? Your time is up! Prepare to face our attack!"

Sarge sighs again. "We are doomed… Moguera is gone… Let's hope the guardian monsters are true…"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

The story is still far from finish.


	11. vs Zilla

To answer a reviewer's question: I saw that movie many times and saw many sites, and they all say it is Godzilla's second brain.

**Chapter 12: vs. Zilla

* * *

**

Sapphire is still inside the secret rock tunnel, trying to figure out what the writings on the wall say. "How in the world am I going to know what to do here? Why can't they use some simple puzzle instead of crazy jibba-jabba writings!" She angrily punches the wall, making a crack on it.

In the Xilian mothership…

"The time is up," says the leader. "Let us unleash Zilla and Gigan against the world, so the humans will acknowledge our power!"

Two UFOs are dispatched from the mothership. One UFO flies to Fortree City and shines down a beam of light. Little by little, a gigantic lizard-like monster is materialized. The monster, known as Zilla, lets out a roar before swinging his tail at the nearest tree house, toppling it. Everyone starts to run in fear, pushing their way through safety. Zilla stomps through the jungle city, destroying every houses and stomping anything in his path.

Winona is leading the way for people to escape. "Run for your life! Don't look back!" A mother comes running to her, saying that her child is still in the city. Winona sees the child, injured, lying on the ground, and to make things worse, Zilla's giant foot is about to come down on top of the poor child! Winona quickly calls out her Swellow and orders it to go get that child fast. The Swellow zooms toward the child and caught him with his talons, and then he quickly got away from that place just as Zilla's foot crushes down. The Swellow returns the child to the mother and she thanks Winona with all her heart for saving her child.

Meanwhile, in Maulville City...

A UFO flies overhead the city and sends down a beam of light which materializes into Gigan. Gigan is rebuilt and his right arm is replaced with a giant chainsaw! Gigan swings his scythe at a nearby skyscraper, slicing it clean into two pieces. He proceeds to rampage through the city, destroying everything in sight.

Some jets flew to Gigan to attack him. Gigan fires his chainsaw arm at the jets and destroys them all. One of the jets managed to dodge the chainsaw, but the pilot didn't notice that the chainsaw is like a boomerang and it flew back again, this time destroying the jet. The chainsaw flies back to Gigan's right arm.

Sarge and the officials watch the destruction scene going on from their HQ. "What do we do now!" cries an official. "We can't just sit here and watch the aliens destroy our country! Our military forces aren't strong enough to stop them!"

"We'll have to wait for the legendary guardians to come and fight the monsters," says Sarge.

Back in Fortree City, Zilla is still tearing through the city. By now, the entire jungle city is pretty much deforested. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard coming from outside the city. Zilla turns toward that direction and sees Godzilla approaching from afar.

The Xilian leader sees Godzilla approaching Zilla, so he commands Zilla to attack Godzilla immediately.

Zilla immediately burrows into the ground and disappears. He bursts out from the ground in front of Godzilla and hits Godzilla in the chin, knocking him back a little. Godzilla then swings his tail and whacks Zilla backwards onto a Pokemon Center. Godzilla opens his mouth and fires Heat Beam again. When the beam hits Zilla, the monster explodes into tons of pieces. Godzilla lets out a victory roar and continues moving forward.

The leader saw Zilla getting destroyed by Godzilla. "Darn it! What a useless monster he is! GINO is such a lousy beast!"

"I think you mean Zilla," a Xilian corrects him. "Whatever…" says the leader. "GINO or Zilla, it's your choice to call him."

Sapphire has fallen alseep inside the rock tunnel. She woke up and says, "Uh? I fell asleep? I shouldn't be sleeping! The world out there depends on me right now! What do I do after this!" She commands her Blaziken, Chaka, to use Mega Kick on the wall that has those strange writings. When Chaka kicks the wall, the writings start to flash! Sapphire and Chaka backs off a little with a surprised face. Suddenly, the entire place starts shaking, so the two of them quickly runs outside at once.

Meanwhile, in a nearby area, a hiker is being beaten by bandits. "Please spare my life…" says the frightened and beaten hiker. "I'll give you everything I have…"

"Yeah!" says one of the bandits. "Now give everything, even your clothes! If you don't, my Muk will burn your skin off with his acid attack!" The other bandits laugh and jeer at the hiker. At this movement, the ground starts shaking wildly. "An earthquake!" yells a bandit. "Run for cover!"

Suddenly, the ground bursts open and a giant hand reaches out, followed by a hideous face. A gigantic 100-meter tall monster rises from the ground and roars out loudly. The bandits and the hiker were terribly frightened by this giant monster, then they run off in different directions, screaming their heads off.

Sapphire and Chaka watches from nearby. "So I have awakened the first guardian beast, King Caesar!" she says to herself. "Yes! I did it!"

King Caesar looks around for a while, then it starts moving towards the west. "It's probably going for the aliens," Sapphire thought. "Now to go awaken the second beast!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 

Woohoo! The first beast has been awaken! That battle between Godzilla and Zilla (American Godzilla) was intended to be short (as in Final Wars), since many people just wants GINO to get his ass kicked by the REAL Godzilla instead of having an ultimate showdown-type battle.


	12. vs King Caesar

**Chapter 12: vs. King Caesar

* * *

**

Sapphire walks up to the entrance of Route 111 desert. "The second guardian is hidden here. I've got no time to waste; the aliens have begun attacking." As she walks into the desert, someone is secretly sneaking behind her.

In G-Force…

"Gigan is wrecking through Maulville!" says a navigator. "What are your orders?"

"Attack him at once!" orders Sarge. "We must not let him approach New Maulville for that's the main power plant of Hoenn!"

"We have picked up another life form on the radar!" says the navigator. The screen shows King Caesar walking. "What is that!" asks Sarge. "We don't know," says the navigator. "But it is heading for Maulville City. Perhaps to battle Gigan?"

"Then it must be the so-called guardian monster," says Sarge.

King Caesar stomps his way towards Maulville City, causing everyone to run at the sight of his appearance. A prison happens to be in front of King Caesar's path. When the jailed criminals saw King Caesar approaching the prison, they scream out, "Help us! A monster is going to stomp us flat! AHHHHH!"

When King Caesar got near the prison, he bends down and grabs the prison building, and then he pulls it up from the ground, leaving the floor alone on the ground. The criminals' legs are wobbling with fear, but King Caesar left them alone and continues toward Maulville City. "That monster just freed us!" says one of the criminals. "Yay!" shouts the others with joy. "We're freed!"

Gigan continues to destroy Maulville City. He lifts up his head and sees King Caesar approaching him. King Caesar enters the ruined city and lets out a challenging roar at Gigan.

"So an Earth monster dares to fight our Gigan?" says the Xilian leader. "It will surely be an exciting match."

In Lavaridge City, some girls are bathing themselves at the hot spring. "Have you heard? A monster is destroying Maulville City!" a girl asks her friend."

"Yeah, I heard that. But relax, for it's not happening here. Let's just enjoy a happy time bathing here."

"You're right. We shouldn't worry about things that's not happening to us… Hey! Those boys are peeking over the fence again!"

Suddenly, all the bathing is interrupted by a shaking on the ground. A man with a megaphone runs into the baths, shouting, "Godzilla is here! Everyone evacuate at once!"

Everyone quickly got out of the baths and heads for their clothes. Some of them even ran out the bathhouse wearing only a towel. No sooner the man announces about Godzilla, the king of monsters' giant foot stomps down onto the bathhouse, crushing it.

The two girls from earlier ran into the street, wearing nothing more than towel. They look back at Godzilla and screams in fear. Godzilla looks down at the running crowds, then his dorsal plates start to glow, and then he lets out a burst of Heat Beam at the street, creating a massive radioactive explosion.

"Godzilla has invaded Lavaridge City!" reports the navigator. "Darn it!" says Sarge. "We're having trouble in both areas! Sent jets and bombers to attack Godzilla immediately!"

No sooner after Sarge's command, jets flew to Lavaridge City to attack Godzilla. The jets are equipped with maser cannons. They fire a powerful laser beam Godzilla and the other smaller jets fire a barrage of missiles. The weapons all impact Godzilla's skin and create big explosions, but it is not enough to hurt the king of monsters. Godzilla lets out Heat Beam into the sky and destroys all the jets in a single sweep.

King Caesar and Gigan stares at each other, preparing to face-off. King Caesar begins by jumping high into the air and Gigan looks up to see where he jumped. KC lands behind Gigan and then grabs the cyborg in a headlock position. Using the other hand, KC pummels Gigan on the head. Gigan tries to free himself from the monster's grasp, but the guardian monster will not let his opponent go. KC then holds Gigan by the head and swings him around in full circle. He finally lets go his grasp and Gigan is sent flying high into the sky and finally back down onto the ground with a hard slam.

Gigan slowly gets back up. Then King Caesar runs at Gigan and jumps into the air to perform a flying kick. He kicks Gigan hard in the head, making the cyborg fall backwards onto the ground again. Next, KC hurls himself at the fallen cyborg to perform a body slam attack. Doing this is a mistake, Gigan quickly lifts up his scythe hand, and when KC slams onto Gigan, the guardian monster is stabbed right through the stomach by the scythe.

Gigan gets back up and pushes the badly wounded King Caesar aside. Then he walks up to King Caesar and stomps him mercilessly with his foot. Some jets came and fire missiles at Gigan, so Gigan turns toward the jets and shot them down with his eye beam. While Gigan is distracted by the jets, King Caesar quickly crawls away to safety, with his stomach still bleeding.

Gigan quickly turns to King Caesar, and then he fires his eye beam at the ground next to the guardian monster. The ground explodes and KC is flipped into the air and then he lands on his back with a hard thud.

Gigan's eye starts glowing bright red, then he lets loose a thicker and stronger eye beam then before, blasting King Caesar in his wound. The blast is so powerful that King Caesar is set aflame. The guardian monster screams in pain and agony as the fire engulfs his body. With one last roar, the monster bursts into flames. Then some golden pixie dust slowly rises from the fire and into the sky, where it slowly disappears. King Caesar's faint roar is heard shortly after the dusts disappears. Gigan roars out in delight, for he has defeated his opponent.

The G-Force are shocked to see Gigan winning over their guardian monster. The Xilians, on the other hand, are delighted that Gigan won. "Ha! Your Earth monsters will always lose to our space monsters!" laughs the Xilian leader.

Unknown to the Xilians, all the gym leaders of Hoenn, except Roxanne, are gathering outside the mothership. They plan to sneak into the mothership and show those aliens whose boss of this country.

In the desert… The death of King Caesar made a crack appear on a huge rock…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	13. vs Baragon

**Chapter 13: vs. Baragon

* * *

**

Sapphire is walking alone in Route 111 Desert, looking for the second guardian. The sandstorm is very big and she has a hard time seeing. "I should've brought a goggle along… My eye is itching a lot…"

Suddenly, a man comes bumping into her and she falls backward. The man looks very frightened, and he keeps saying about a monster. "Run for your life! Monster! Monster!" Then he runs off screaming. "What's wrong with that guy?" wonders Sapphire, getting up from the sand.

She feels someone breathing into her face. She tries to look through the sandstorm, but she couldn't really tell what is in front of her. Just then, the sandstorm calms down, and she got a clear view of what's in front of her—a giant red monster! "What the hell is this!" she cries out.

The monster, Baragon, roars out loudly and slams his claw down at Sapphire, who quickly jumps backward to avoid getting hit. "So you want to fight?" she asks Baragon. "Then I'll let you fight!" She pulls out two Pokeballs and releases her Blaziken and Lairon. "Chaka! Ronono! Use teamwork to take out that beast!"

Chaka runs to one side of Baragon and Ronona to the other side. Both the Pokemon jump at the monster's head and smash it from both sides. "Now do you still want to fight?" she asks him. Baragon replies by breathing a stream of fire at Sapphire. Chaka quickly rushes to Sapphire and pushes her out of the fire's way. Ronono charges at Baragon and smashes his body with Skull Bash. Baragon's attention turns to Ronono, and the monster slams his claw down on the Lairon. Lairon quickly uses Iron Defense to protect himself from the hit.

Chaka jumps toward Baragon and performs a powerful jump kick attack at the monster, knocking him onto his side. Baragon recovers from the hit and desperately digs into the sand. "Hey! He dug into the ground!" says Sapphire. "That means he'll pop up from anywhere! I better watch out…" Just as she finishes saying this, a giant claw shoots out from the sand next to her and slashes down at her, but she jumped backwards just in time to avoid it. "Ha! Missed me!" she laughs, but then her leaf bra falls off, leaving her topless.

Baragon's claw emerges from the sand again to slash her. Chaka quickly runs in front of her master to protect her, andChaka herselfgot slashed by the claw. The Blaziken falls to the sand with a claw mark on his body.

The sand below Ronono bursts open and Baragon himself shoots out, sending Ronono flying backwards. When the Lairon lands on his feet, he charges at Baragon to perform a headbutt attack. Baragon quickly swings his tail and knocks Ronono away onto his back.

Sapphire gasps upon seeing both her Pokemon being knocked out. Her bag of Pokeballs is out of reach for her. If she tries to run there to get it, Baragon will catch her immediately since it's near him. Baragon slowly approaches Sapphire, and then he opens his mouth to get ready to breathe fire. Sapphire closes her eye, thinking that she has no hope left.

Suddenly, a burst of water is shot at Baragon's face. The force of the water is so strong that the giant monster is being pushed away! Sapphire turns toward her rescuer and found out that it is Ruby and his Swampert, Zuzu, who had save her.

"Sorry, I came a bit late," Ruby tells her. "I'll handle this monster. You go find the guardian."

"What made you change your mind to help me?" Sapphire asks him. Baragon gets up again and growls angrily at them. "Just go now!" Ruby tells her. "I'll explain it to you later!"

Sapphire got up and runs off. "I'll come back to help you after I've awaken the guardian!"

Outside the mothership, a Xilian is guarding the entrance to the inside of the ship. Suddenly, a Solrock and a Lunatone descends from both sides around him. "What are these?" he asks. The two psychic Pokemon fires a psychic beam at the Xilian, blasting him out of sense. Then the gym leaders all came to the entrance. "You did well," Tate says to the sun and moon Pokemon. "Now let's go inside and kick some aliens!" says Brawly.

In G-Force, the navigator tells Sarge that Gigan has moved from Maulville City to Mossdeep City.

Back in the desert, Ruby's Swampert is battling Baragon. Zuzu the Swampert shoots out a stream of water at Baragon and the monster breathes his fire attack. The force of the water and the fire are both very strong and both the attacks are canceling out each other.

"He's really powerful…" thought Ruby. "Even water attacks can't penetrate his fire breath!" Baragon then digs into the sand for an ambush attack.

"He's dug into the ground!" thought Ruby. "Now's my chance!" He quickly commands Zuzu to use earthquake. Zuzu stomps the ground hard, causing a violent earthquake to occur. The earthquake made Baragon come out of the ground immediately. "Hehe! Earthquake can greatly damage anyone that is hiding underground," explains Ruby. While he is saying this, Baragon strikes him with his tail, sending Ruby flying backwards and hitting a rock hard. Zuzu charges at Baragon to attack him, but the monster swings his claw and knocks the Swampert away.

Meanwhile, Sapphire is running around the desert, looking for a cave that leads to the guardian. Eventually, she found a giant rock with a crack on it. She calls out her Donphan and tells it to make a hole on the rock. The Donphan digs into the rock to reveal a tunnel behind it. Sapphire quickly runs down the tunnel until she comes to a strange writing on the wall. "Another one of these…? God dammit…"

She inspects the writing carefully and sees some arrows drawn on it. "It seems that these arrows are pointing to me a direction… Right, right, down, down, and then some strange writings again."

She moves right two steps and then down two steps. "What do I do now? Maybe I have to do something while standing in this spot?" She thought for a while and gives a random command to her Donphan. "Phadodo, dig in this very spot that I am standing on." She moves out of the way so Phadodo can dig there. When Phadodo dug about a 1 foot deep hole, the entire place starts shaking, so the both of them quickly runs to the surface.

Baragon had beaten up all of Ruby's remaining Pokemon. Ruby is now cornered against the rock and he himself is severely wounded too. Baragon approaches him to deliver the final blow, when suddenly they all felt a violent earthquake.

Suddenly, a giant drill rises from the sand, followed by a huge face. Finally, the entire the body rises from the sand and reveals itself to be a gigantic insect with drill hands! Sapphire watches from outside the rock tunnel. "Yes! I've awaken the second guardian, Megalon!"

Baragon looks at the giant insect and roars angrily at it, and then he breathes fire at the giant insect. Because Megalon is several times larger than Baragon, he didn't felt any burning pain when the fire hits him. Megalon delivers a strong kick at Baragon, sending the red monster flying into the air and then back down with a thud. Megalon then slams down his drill arm at Baragon, goring the monster to his demise. Megalon then turns away and flies into the sky.

Sapphire comes running to Ruby and asks him, "Are you all right?" Ruby turns his face away from Sapphire because he doesn't want to see her topless. "I'm fine, but please wear some clothes! Here, I've sewed a new one for you."

"But first, swear to me that you will help me awaken the final guardian," Sapphire tells him. "Fine! I will! Now please wear it! It's not appropriate for girls to be running around topless!" says Ruby. Sapphire got the clothes from him and puts it on. "Okay, now that you've finally cared about the world, let's go!"

"But I want to clean my clothes first. I hate getting dirty…"

"Never mind that! It'll get dirty again anyway!"

She grabs Ruby by the collar and pulls him out of the desert.

The giant guardian monster, Megalon, soars through the sky, heading for Mossdeep City to battle the one terrorizing there…

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Yeah, Sapphire's Blaziken is female. Sorry if I made that gender mistake in any previous chapters.


	14. vs Megalon

To reviewer Captain Deoxys: I'm afraid I cannot fulfill what you want for this story. The story is coming to a conclusion, and adding more monsters into it will only mess up the story and brings things to nowhere. I am sticking with the list of monsters I came up with, so whether you like it or not, you'll have to accept it. Sorry about this.

**Chapter 14: vs. Megalon**

* * *

"So where's the last guardian?" Ruby asks Sapphire. She looks into the map and observes for a while. "The map marks it on the sea a few miles south of Mossdeep City." 

"That must mean the guardian is at the sea?"

"Wait, there's some stuffs written here. I can't read."

"I'll try to read it." He gets the map from Sapphire and puts on his spectacles to read the ancient language. After a while of reading, he takes off his spectacle and says, "You're not going to believe it…"

"What's wrong?" Sapphire asks him.

"Do you remember where Kyogre and Groudon are located?"

"Of course! Deep down in the undersea cavern, the deepest location in the world known to mankind."

"Well… That's where the third guardian is located… In the deepest location on Earth…"

"WHAT!"

The gym leaders are sneaking around the hallways of the mothership. Wattson got out a spray can and sprays white foam at the security camera, blocking its view.

Two Xilians are in a room filled with screens, and one of them notices a screen turning white. "What's wrong with the camera in section 2? The screen just whites out suddenly! Is it broken?"

"Don't be silly," the other Xilian tells him. "When a camera is broken, the screen will black out instead of white out. If it whites out, then something must've blocked its view."

"So you mean that…"

Then there was a long silence, and then the both of them shout out in unison, "WE GOT INTRUDERS!"

Godzilla is stomping through an uncharted city, and his presence scares off everyone. A group of reporters are in a nearby building, reporting on Godzilla.

"This is Hoenn News Channel! We are now giving a live report on Godzilla! As you can see, he is destroying this entire city!"

Godzilla starts walking towards that building. "Look! Godzilla is coming this way! Is it going to attack us or what?" says the reporter. Godzilla smashes his hand into the building and tears off a part of it, and then the entire building collapse into rubble. Poor reporters…

Godzilla turns around and sees a group of war machines coming towards him. The tanks all fire powerful shots at him and several jets circle around him and fires a barrage of missiles. There are so many missiles flying towards Godzilla that when they hit him, a huge explosion and smoke engulfs the king of monsters.

"Did we get him?" asks the commander of the tanks. When the smoke clears, Godzilla is just standing there as if nothing hit him just now. He swings his tail to bat off the tanks at his back, then he raises his head and blasts all the jets with his Heat Beam, and then he fires downward at the tanks in front of him.

With all the war machines destroyed, Godzilla proceeds to who-knows-where.

Mossdeep is in great trouble. Gigan has landed in this island-city and is tearing down the buildings one by one. To makes things worse, Xilian spaceships are also demolishing the city!

Suddenly, they all hear a loud buzzing sound. Gigan lifts his head and looks toward the sky. He sees a giant bug flying towards him.

The bug is none of than Megalon. He flies toward Gigan and rams him across the side. Megalon performs a U-turn and opens his mouth to fire a barrage of napalm bombs at the cyborg. Gigan raises his scythe hands to protect his face from the flying bombs. When the bombs and smokes cleared down, Gigan sees Megalon standing in front of him.

"What's this?" says the Xilian leader, who is watching from his TV screen. "An Earth monster dares to battle our Gigan?"

"I didn't know Hoenn has this kind of Pokemon!" says Archie, surprised.

"Whatever… Gigan will never lose to the giant bug."

A Tropius lands near the shore of Mossdeep City and he is carrying Sapphire and Ruby with him. "Okay, we have to swim south about 5 kilometers and dive downwards from there," says Ruby.

"Hey look!" says Sapphire, pointing to the giant monsters. "Megalon is taking on Gigan!"

"We don't have time to watch them fight!" Ruby tells her. "We must awaken the third guardian and have him help defeat the aliens!"

Sapphire got out her Pokeball and calls out her Relicanth, which she caught during Groudon and Kyogre's invasion several months ago. "You'll have to take us to the ocean floor, Relicanth. The world now relies on us, so please hurry," she tells the Relicanth. The two trainers holds onto the Relicanth and he carries them out to the open ocean.

Megalon begins by firing a lightning bolt at Gigan, and the cyborg counters by using his eye beam. The two beams collide each other and create a sparkling explosion. Megalon runs toward Gigan and slams his drill arm down at the cyborg, but Gigan quickly holds up his arms to block the hit. With the other arm, Megalon stabs it into Gigan's stomach. The cyborg screams out painfully and falls backward.

Megalon then slams his arm down at Gigan, but the cyborg quickly rolls aside to avoid the hit. He gets back up and swings his scythe at Megalon, slashing him across the cheek (if he even has one). Megalon spreads out his wings and flies backward to safety, and then he spits several napalm bombs onto the ground, creating a fiery explosion that leaves behind a thick smoke.

While Gigan is trying to see through the smoke, Megalon runs through the smoke and smashes him in the face with his drill arm. Megalon continues to punch him in the face several times, not giving a chance for the cyborg to attack. His drills start to spin, and then he bores them into Gigan's waist from both sides. The pain is too much for the cyborg and he collapse onto his knees.

Megalon then takes off into the air and continuously fire lightning bolts at the weakened Gigan. Gigan is not going to die here; he stands up slowly and launches his chainsaw arm at Megalon. Megalon sees the chainsaw flying at him, so he dodges aside and the chainsaw flies past him safely. Gigan smirks, since it is a boomerang chainsaw that he fired, so it will fly back and hit Megalon again. The saw flies back towards Megalon, but right before the saw hits him, Megalon dodges aside again and avoids it. The chainsaw flies back to Gigan and he didn't have time to catch it, so it hits Gigan on the head and slices it off. Megalon, still flying around the sky, fires a powerful lightning bolt while spitting napalm bombs at the headless body of Gigan. The body is then engulfed in a series of explosion, and when the smoke is cleared, Gigan's body is totally demolished.

"What!" gasps the Xilian leader. "Gigan lost to the Earth monster! Impossible!"

"And you said he's the strongest," says Archie while picking his nose.

"Darn it! That bug has made me angry! I will release THAT immediately!"

Suddenly, the TV screen turns on and a Xilian is shown on it, saying, "Boss, there's intruder in our…" Before the Xilian can finish saying, several arms grab him by the neck and pulls him out the screen, and then sounds of punching and kicking can be heard. "Our ship is being invaded, I believe," says the leader.

"Now it's my turn to do something," says Archie, wiping the booger off his finger with a tissue. "I'll send my comrades to fight them instantly."

Ruby and Sapphire are still holding onto the Relicanth. "I believe we have swam 5 kilometers already," says Ruby. "We should dive here right now!"

"Okay! Relicanth, dive us down!" Sapphire commands the Relicanth. A force shield appears around the trio, and then the Relicanth dives into the ocean and swims downward at high speed, with the two trainers holding tightly onto his body. The force shield around them is to serve as an air bubble so that Ruby and Sapphire can breathe.

Will they make it in time to awaken the third guardian, Manda? What is that thing the leader is going to release?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	15. vs Baby Zilla

**Chapter 15: vs. Baby Zilla

* * *

**

A beaten up Xilian collapse onto the floor. "They're no challenge at all," says Brawly, dusting his hand after beating up that Xilian. "Battling with trainers is tougher."

"What's our next plan?" asks Winona.

"We find and take out their leader," says Norman, in a rather dark and scary tone. "He will pay for trying to take our country away."

Liza whispers to Tate, "He's really serious this time… It's not fun when he's angry…"

"We will not allow that to happen!" comes a voice from around the corner, and then a large group of Aqua members came in. "You cannot meet the boss until you defeat us," one of them says. "And it will surely be impossible for you to beat us!" Then he turns to the Aquas at his back. "Let's take them down in one blow!" The whole group of Aqua members and their Pokemon charge at the gym leaders in unison.

Wattson bravely walks in front of the gym leaders and says, "Let me handle this." He calls out all his electric Pokemon and commands them to perform a Thunderbolt attack. The electric Pokemon lets out a bolt of electricity and zaps the Aquas badly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! IT SHOCKS!"

Flannery steps up next and says, "Let me try it this time!" She calls out her fire Pokemon and commands them to use Fire Blast. The fire Pokemon breathe out a big fiery Chinese character "Big" and it burns the bad dudes.

"YEEEEOUCH! IT BURNS!"

"It burns?" says Wallace. "Then I'll cool you down!" He calls out his Pokemon and commands them to use Ice Beam. The Pokemon's icy beam hits the bad dudes and freezes them all in ice cubes.

"Enough of this nonsense," says Norman. "Slaking, use Focus Punch." The Slaking charges up and unleashes a powerful and devastating punch, sending all the Aqua members and Pokemon flying through the mothership's wall and far into the horizon.

"We have detected several human-sized holes in section 6!" reports a Xilian who is sitting in the control room. "But the mothership isn't damaged or anything."

"Dang!" says Archie. "Those gym leaders have beaten all my comrades! They're stronger than I thought!"

The Xilian leader thought for a while, and an idea comes to him. "Let them come here. It's about time the babies get something to eat."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know it when they come."

Meanwhile, several Xilian battleships are dealing with Megalon. The ships fire laser beams at him, but it isn't doing any effect. Megalon fires his lightning bolt at the ships, destroying them all. More battleships fly in from the other direction. He turns to those ships and did the same thing.

Even more battleships came, but instead of shooting laser beams, they fire several missiles. Megalon spreads his wings and flies straight up into the sky, bashing through the ships that were directly above him.

The G-Force officials are watching the battle with pleasure. "With Megalon on our side," says Sarge. "We will surely win the battle against the Xilians!"

On the other hand, the Xilians aren't pleased with what's going on. "That Megalon will do no good to us!" cries Archie. "Something must be done!"

"When will it be ready!" the leader shouts to his men. "It's pretty much finished," the Xilian tells him. "Only a few more check-ups."

"Better be fast!" the leader snaps angrily. "I'm losing my temper! I will crush that monster into nothing!"

Suddenly, the door bursts open and the gym leaders step in. "Your reign of evil has come to an end," says Norman. "I will destroy all of you right this instant!"

"What do we do!" cries Archie. "We can't fight in here!"

Without saying anything, the leader presses a button on the controller. When pressed, the floor below the gym leaders opens up and they fell into it! "Nice trap!" says Archie. "Enjoy your meals, my pets," says the leader evilly.

The gym leaders fall into a dark room and hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow! Get off me!"

"I'm getting crushed!"

"My hair! I feel one strand getting pulled off!"

"Someone's grabbing my butt!"

The dark room immediately lights up and we see the gym leaders all piled up. They got off each other and Wallace asks, "Where are we? This place doesn't look good…"

"Sure doesn't look… good…" stammers Flannery. "Look…"

Surrounding them are hundreds of man-sized saurian creatures! A voice calls out from above and says, "You are now inside the dungeon of the baby Zillas! Or you can call them GINO, if you prefer. Most of them have just been born. They are now hungry and you will be feeding them!"

"What does he mean?" asks Wallace. "We don't have any food with us!"

"I think he means we will feed ourselves to these Zillas…" says Wattson. "Let's call out our Pokemon!" says Brawly. "They can protect us!" So everyone did as Brawly said.

Without a warning, a baby Zilla pounces at Flannery, but her Torkoal uses Flamethrower to blast the saurian backwards in flame. Another Zilla jumps at Wallace, but his Milotic uses Hydro Pump to shoot it back towards some more Zillas, knocking them away like a bowling ball hitting the pins.

"Let's go KO them all, Makihuta!" says Brawly to his Pokemon. He and his plump yellow fighting Pokemon charges at a horde of Zillas and starts bashing them. Brawly throws a strong punch at a Zilla's head, knocking it out. Another Zilla approaches him from the back to bite him, but Brawly performs a spinning kick backwards and smashes the saurian hard in the head, breaking its jaw. The Makuhita uses Arm Thrust to bash several Zillas in front of him all the way to the back.

"Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Winona commands her steel bird Pokemon. The Skarmory's wings start shining brightly and he charges at the Zillas. His now hardened wing impacts with the Zillas' chest, slicing them all in half.

"Manectric! Use Zap Cannon to paralyze them!" Wattson tells his electric Pokemon. The Manectric fires an electric ball from his mouth. The electric ball hits an incoming Zilla and blasts it backwards. The saurian tries to get up, but can't because it is paralyzed.

Liza sees a Zilla approaching her, so she orders her Lunatone to use Hypnosis. The moon Pokemon emits an energy wave at the saurian, making it woozy. Liza then dashes at the Zilla and thrusts her arm at the saurian, hitting him square in the chest. The Zilla didn't feel any pain, but then his innards start to hurt and he coughs out blood! The Zilla collapse onto the ground and slowly dies. "This technique is called Gentle Fist. It hits your outer body, but it is your inner guts that will be damaged instead," Liza explains to the dead Zilla.

"He's dead already, sis," Tate tells his twin sister. "It's no use explaining to a dead body."

A Zilla pounces fiercely towards Tate from the back, but his Solrock flies in between the both of them and uses Psychic to freeze the Zilla in midair, and then the sun Pokemon swings the saurian into a wall.

Norman and his Vigoroth are standing face to face with three Zillas. The three saurian charges at them, but Norman just stays calm. "Vigoroth, slash at your own will," he tells the energetic sloth Pokemon. The Vigoroth charges at the Zillas and swings his claws wildly, tearing up the saurian.

Meanwhile, on the top floor of the mothership…

"Finished, boss!" says a Xilian. "It's ready to be deployed!"

"Deploy it this instant!" commands the leader.

"Yes!" replies the Xilian as he pulls a lever. A satellite rises from the top of the mothership and fires out an energy beam. In Mossdeep City (the mothership is on the same island as the city), Megalon sees a beam coming towards him, so he holds up his arms to get ready to defend himself. But the beam didn't hit him; instead, it stops several yards from him and starts forming something.

Little by little, the beam particles got together to form a giant life form.

Mechanized body…

Two tails…

Three heads…

And in front of Megalon, stands the gigantic cyborg—Mecha King Ghidorah!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Well, you are really sure it will be Mecha King Ghidorah, right? That's all for this chapter! And Pokemon is still called 'Pokemon' even in plural form.


	16. vs MKG

**Chapter 16: vs. Mecha King Ghidorah

* * *

**

Ruby and Sapphire are still holding onto the Relicanth, diving deep into the sea to reach Manda's prison. "How much longer until we're there…?" asks Sapphire, who is getting impatient. "I don't know…" says Ruby. "But my hands are getting tired…"

"No! Don't lose your grip! Or you will be drowned in the depths of the sea!"

Meanwhile, on the surface… Megalon is standing in front of Mecha King Ghidorah, getting ready to face him.

"There is no way that insect can defeat Mecha King Ghidorah," says the Xilian leader. "Ghidorah is plated with a special kind of space diamond armor which absorbs all kinds of beam attacks. The absorbed attacks will be stored into the middle mechanical head, and then it will unleash all the absorbed energies as a big powerful blast that can demolish anything!"

"Megalon begins the battle by blasting MKG with a lightning blast. When the bolt hits MKG, instead of seeing sparks fly, the bolt seems to go inside the mechanical monster. Nevertheless, Megalon continues to shoot him with thunderbolts.

"It's no use," says the leader. "You're only giving him more power!"

All of MKG's three heads let loose a blast of Gravity Beam at Megalon. The blast was so powerful that Megalon was sent flying backwards! Megalon gets back up runs at MKG while spitting napalm bombs at him. A series of explosion follows when the bombs hit the monster. Megalon stands still, being very sure that the cyborg has been blast into bits, but he was wrong when the smoke clears and the cyborg is still standing there!

MKG walks to Megalon and bites him with all three heads. When bitten, a surge of electricity is passed into Megalon's body, electrocuting the guardian insect badly. MKG, with his enormous strength, lifts up Megalon with his heads and hurls him towards some untouched buildings. Megalon smashes onto the buildings and lies face flat on the ground. MKG then destroys the surrounding buildings, causing the rubbles to fall on top of Megalon and completely burying him.

"Wow!" exclaims Archie. "Ghidorah defeated the giant bug!"

The leader smiles evilly. "Yes, and now to unleash King Ghidorah onto the world and destroy everything! Nothing in this world will survive! Nothing, I repeat, nothing!"

"And don't forget about my wish," Archie reminds him.

"Who cares about your wish?"

"What! I thought you said you will help me flood the world with water!"

"I did said that, but I didn't say I will surely do it."

"You liar!"

"Call me a liar if you want. If you're not pleased, then you can leave quietly.

Enraged, Archie got up to leave the room, but when he got near the door, the floor below him opens and he falls in. "This entire planet will be a lifeless place soon enough!" says the leader.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" screams Archie as he falls into a dark room, and then slams onto the floor. "Ouch… That hurts… Where am I…?" He sees the gym leaders being trapped in the corner by a horde of Zillas. "Oh, I'm in the baby's room,"

"Walrein! Use Absolute Zero at once!" Wallace commands the walrus Pokemon. Walrein's eyes flash in a blinding blue light. The others had to cover their eyes because it stings. When the light dims down, the Zillas in front of them are frozen solid. "Wow! That was cool!" exclaims Brawly, who walks up to a frozen Zilla and touches it lightly, causing the frozen saurian to shatter into more than a million pieces.

Another Zilla is still alive, and upon seeing that his siblings are deadi, he charges angrily at the gym leaders. "Slaking, use Hyper Beam," Norman tells the lazy Pokemon. Slaking opens his mouth and fires out a yellowish beam at the baby Zilla. The beam hits the monster and pushes it all the way to the wall on the back. When the beam collides with the wall, it creates a massive explosion. When the smoke clears, there is a big hole on the wall leading to the outside. The Zilla is nowhere to be seen, so it is assumed that it is blasted into pieces.

"Let's get out of here first!" says Flannery. "I don't want to stay here anymore!" The other gym leaders agreed and they all runs outside through the hole on the wall. Archie, who had been watching from the corner, also follows them outside.

When they got outside, they saw Mecha King Ghidorah trampling through the remains of Mossdeep City. "Oh no!" cries Liza. "My hometown is destroyed!"

Suddenly, the sea flashes in a bright blue light, followed by a black mountain emerging from the sea. "It's Godzilla!" cries some random passerby.

Godzilla roars and walks onto the shore of Mossdeep City. He looks around confused at the destroyed city, wondering what happened here before he spots MKG standing in front of him.

"So you're still alive?" says the leader. "Well, you're going down this time!"

As the gym leaders are watching, a helicopter lands besides of them. Miki, Roxanne, and Little Godzilla come down from the plane and join the others. "What's happening here?" asks Miki. "Godzilla is going to battle King Ghidorah," Norman tells her. "All we can do now is to rely on Godzilla."

MKG begins by firing Gravity Beam at Godzilla. Godzilla roars angrily when he got blast, so he fires his Heat Beam. When the beam hits the cyborg, MKG absorbs it into himself. He lets loose more Gravity Beams at Godzilla, and the king of monsters responds by firing his beam. When Godzilla sees that his Heat Beam isn't harming the monster, he makes a charge for MKG and throws a punch at his body. The armor on MKG is hard and it takes no scratch from the punch.

MKG flies up into the sky and kicks Godzilla in the chin hard, causing the king of monsters to fall backward. MKG then begins jumping up and down on top of him.

Megalon rises slowly from the rubbles. He flies at MKG and bashes him away from stomping Godzilla. He then attacks the cyborg by trying to use his hands to drill into the cyborg's body, but to no avail as the armor plating is too tough.

Godzilla gets up and hurls himself at MKG, pinning the cyborg onto the ground, followed by punching him rapidly on either of the three heads.

"Dang!" curses the leader. "Use it now!"

The middle head begins glowing and then it fires a big powerful blast straight into Godzilla's face. Godzilla is then sent flying high into the sky and he falls back down a few yards away from MKG.

"Uh… Where am I…?"

"Hello? Get up!"

Ruby opens his eyes and looks around. "Where are we now?"

"We made it into the undersea cave!" Sapphire tells him excitedly.

"We did!"

"You passed out when we go near the undersea cavern. I had to grab hold of your hand so you won't float off into the deep sea."

"Well, thanks for helping me. Now we have to awaken the third guardian."

Suddenly, a giant tentacle shoots out from a pool of water nearby and grabs Ruby! "Help!" he screams. Sapphire quickly grabs hold of Ruby's leg and tries to pull him back.

Oodako thought he had seen two kids and a fish swimming into the undersea cavern, so he sticks his tentacle into the cavern entrance to try to get them out.

Back inside, Sapphire is trying to pull Ruby off from the tentacle's grip. "You're going to rip me apart!" cries Ruby. "Think of something else!" Sapphire quickly calls out Chaka and tells her to cut the tentacle. The Blaziken uses a slash attack at the tentacle, slicing it off and freeing Ruby. "That was… close…" says Ruby with a frightened pale face.

Another tentacle emerges from the pool to get them again, but the trainers had already ran deep into the cave—out of the tentacle's reach.

The two trainers travel through the tunnels until they came to a strange writing on the wall. "What does it say?" Sapphire asks Ruby.

"This can take a while…" says Ruby as he investigates the writings on the wall. Sapphire waited and waited, until she grew impatient and asks Ruby, "Are you done reading yet?" But she notices that he had fallen asleep while reading, so she pulls his ear. "GET UP!"

"Wha! Oh, I fall asleep reading…"

"What does it say?"

"Well… I'm not exactly sure… I think it has the word water written on it…"

"So that means we have to wet the writings with water?"

"Maybe, why not try it?" Ruby calls out his Swampert and tells him to spray water gun at the writing on the wall. The Swampert did as his master commanded and sprays water at the wall. After getting sprayed, the writing starts to flash and the whole place starts shaking.

"We have to get out of here!" says Sapphire. "But how!" Ruby asks her. "The exit is blocked by some tentacles!"

"Then do you have any other ways to get out of here!"

"Looks like we have to die heroes…"

"DON'T SAY THAT!"

As they are wondering what to do, a ball of light forms around them. "What the heck!" says Sapphire. Then a loud roar is being heard in the room. "What's happening!" asks Ruby. The wall starts to crack and waters come gushing in. The ball of light around the trainers blocks them from the rushing water. "It looks like this ball of light is protecting us from being washed off!" says Sapphire.

Oodako is still outside the cavern, guarding it. The cavern begins to shake, and then it bursts into pieces, freaking out Oodako.

Ruby and Sapphire found themselves rushing up the water at high speed while inside the bubble. "This is cool!" exclaims Sapphire. "Right, Ruby?"

Ruby had already freaked out senseless…

Sapphire shakes her head. "What a weakling…" She looks around and notices a scaly wall outside the ball of light.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	17. vs Manda

This is it! The final chapter! I will be giving Manda a beam attack in which he never had in the movie. It's because I want to make him more powerful and useful.

BTW, Bee-Killer Johanna: This story is meant to be serious. The monsters are supposed to be frightening and destructive, not funny. You requested me for Godzilla to go drunk and puke… You've never taken Godzilla movies seriously, haven't you? Godzilla should be taken seriously and he will never do such silly things like that. Godzilla is a monster that destroys and fights for his own will, not making people laugh their head off. The only humors you will find are from human characters, not monsters. When you see monsters, then you will expect serious situations instead of funny scenes. Godzilla and Anguirus aren't always friends. They battled each other in _Godzilla Raids Again _and _Godzilla: Final Wars_, so I can have them battle each other however they want. Now on with the story!

**Final Chapter: vs. Manda

* * *

**

Megalon charges at Mecha King Ghidorah with full force and rams his drill into the cyborg's body, hoping to bore through it. It was useless though, as the cyborg's body is tougher than one can imagine. MKG fires Gravity Beam straight into Megalon's face, sending him flying backwards.

Godzilla gets up slowly and growls angrily at the three-headed cyborg, and then he kicks a big piece of debris at the cyborg. The rock hits MKG on the side, turning his attention towards Godzilla. MKG flaps his wings and floats into the air a few feet above ground, and then he flies straight towards Godzilla and delivers a powerful kick in his abdomen. The king of monsters falls backwards and rams into a mountain with full force.

MKG circles around above the fallen reptile, constantly blasting him with Gravity Beam. Megalon flies straight at MKG and rams him hard in the chest. This causes the giant cyborg to fall onto the rocky ground. The three-headed cyborg gets back on his feet and fires at the giant insect. Enduring the blasts, Megalon flies toward MKG and holds himself tight at the cyborg's back while biting one of the flesh necks with his jaw. MKG roars at the pain from the bite and tries to shake the insect off.

At this moment, the sea starts to go wild, and then a huge snake-like dragon rises from the sea. The gym leaders watch with awe from a high cliff. "What's that giant snake!" asks Wattson in amazement. "That must be the third guardian, Manda!" points out Tate.

A ball of light, the one carrying Sapphire and Ruby, emerges from the sea and floats to the shore. The ball of light fades out and the two trainers drop onto the semi-dry shore. "Wooo! Back on dry land at last!" says Sapphire, and then she turns to Ruby, who is still down, so she slaps him back to sense. "Okay! I'm awake!" cries Ruby. "That was one wild ride!"

"Look over there!" Sapphire tells him while pointing to the scene of battle. "The guardian monsters are joining forces!"

Manda bellows a threatening roar at Mecha King Ghidorah and then crawls towards him. When Manda approaches, Megalon flies off MKG's back to let the sea dragon handle the cyborg. Manda coils himself around the cyborg's three heads, and then he bites hard into a left neck. MKG roars painfully and tries hard to shake him off.

"Surely the guardians will win!" says Sapphire excitedly.

"Another monster…" says the Xilian leader. "Do your job, Mecha King Ghidorah."

MKG uses his right leg to step on Manda's tail, which is lying on the ground. He stepped so hard that Manda lets go of MKG's and yowls in pain. MKG uses this opportunity to bite back at Manda. After biting into Manda's long, thin body, a surge of electricity flows from the middle head's teeth and into the sea dragon's body. Manda yowls in pain and tries to struggle out of MKG's biting grip. The three-headed cyborg then lifts up Manda with his heads and hurls him across the sky and onto some buildings.

Upon seeing this, Sapphire, Ruby, the gym leaders, and the officials of G-Force gasp.

"Mecha King Ghidorah! Take out that monster instantly!" commands the Xilian leader. MKG's middle head begins to glow and opens his mouth slowly, gathering all the stored beam energies from earlier into his mouth, and then he lets loose a thick, yellowish beam at the fallen monster. Megalon quickly flies in front of Manda to protect him, and the beam flies into Megalon's face, blasting the insect backwards in flames.

"Why… Megalon… He just protected Manda from the blast…" says Ruby. "That's what teamwork is all about," says Sapphire.

By this time, Godzilla had gotten back up. He turns angrily towards MKG and blasts him with Heat Beam, still not knowing the fact that the cyborg can absorb beam energies. MKG turns toward Godzilla, and then the cyborg's chest opens and a giant mechanical hand extends from the body and grabs Godzilla, then electric flows from the hand and electrocutes the king of monsters. Godzilla roars in pain while trying to tear the hand off with his hands. Godzilla fires Heat Beam into the open chest, and it actually did some damage as sparks were seen flying out when the beam hits. MKG quickly retracts the giant hand into his body.

Mecha King Ghidorah flies into the sky and zooms towards Godzilla, kicking him hard in the head this time. The sharp nails on his toe were able to make a slash mark across the middle of Godzilla's forehead. MKG makes a U-turn in the sky and stomps down on Godzilla's head, pushing him into the ground. Yes, the stomp was so hard that Godzilla's lower body actually sank into the ground!

"Oh no!" cries Miki. "Godzilla is in danger!" Little Godzilla gives off a cry upon seeing his father getting badly beaten.

"Why are you showing sympathy to an evil monster?" Winona asks her. "Godzilla isn't exactly evil…" Miki tells her. "Then why does he destroy cities?" Wallace asks Miki.

"Well… The answer to that is kind of hard to explain…"

MKG lands a few meters away from Godzilla, and then the middle head charges up for the deadly beam again. Megalon rises from some burning buildings and flies angrily at MKG. The second the beam is about to shoot out, MKG turns around and fires it straight into Megalon's face… again. This time, the body burns up and disintegrates into glowing dust.

Everyone, except the Xilians, was shocked at the sight of seeing Megalon's fate. The glowing dust heads for the KO'ed Manda and enters his body. At this instant, Manda's eyes opens and his entire body flashes in a blinding light. The sea dragon rises again and roars out loudly, and then some sort of energy wall surrounds his body.

MKG looks at Manda angrily and fires his Gravity Beam at the dragon. When the beam hits the energy wall around Manda, the wall gets larger and larger, until it gets launched at MKG all of a sudden. The energy wall hits MKG hard, sending the cyborg flying backwards over Godzilla and into the ocean.

"Wow! Did you see that?" exclaims Sapphire after seeing the powerful blast. "That was one amazing move!"

"And it looks beautiful too!" adds Ruby.

Godzilla, still stuck in the ground, tries to pull himself up, but to no avail. Manda starts crawling towards Godzilla, but instead of attacking the king of monsters, the sea dragon goes pasts him and dives into the sea.

Under the sea, Mecha King Ghidorah tries to swim upwards, but then Manda dives down in front of him and bites him on the right neck. MKG responds by having the middle head bite Manda and letting electricity surge in the sea dragon's body. Because Manda is in contact with MKG, the electricity transferred into him also transfers into the right neck, zapping the cyborg also. The shocking pain causes both the monsters to let go of each other. With this, MKG swims upwards and into the sky.

Mecha King Ghidorah emerges from the sea and lands on the dry coast. Manda rises from the sea and charges up for a beam attack. He opens his mouth and fires a bluish beam at the cyborg. MKG just stands still, absorbing the beam fired at him. Once enough energy is stored, the middle headed fires the stored energy at Manda. When the beam hits Manda on the head, the sea dragon explodes into several pieces. Sapphire and Ruby's jaws dropped when they see it. The gym leaders gasp upon seeing it. The only audiences that are happy were the Xilians. They all cheered when the third guardian is killed.

"Manda… lost…" the navigator reports sadly to Sarge. Sarge shakes his head slowly. "We're done for…"

Sapphire drops onto her knees and starts to cry. "All those hard work I went through to awaken the guardians… All came to naught… They died without accomplishing anything…" Ruby puts his arm around her shoulder. "Don't cry now… It's all up to Godzilla, if he can make it…"

Godzilla is still struggling to free himself from the ground, but then an idea came to him. He gathers his nuclear energies into his skin, and then a burst of Nuclear Pulse clears away the ground around him. When the Nuclear Pulse ends, Godzilla is standing in the middle of a crater. He roars happily about being freed, and then he climbs up from the crater to face MKG.

Mecha King Ghidorah turns towards Godzilla to attack him again. "Don't bother fighting us, Godzilla," says the Xilian leader. "There is no way you can defeat Mecha King Ghidorah!"

Miki clutches her hand together. "Please… Godzilla… You must win, you must save us all!" The other gym leaders are saying, "Please destroy each other. Please destroy each other…"

Suddenly, a colorful aura appears in the sky, as if it's a Northern (or Southern) Light. Everyone's attention, even the monsters', turns to the spectacular color display and watches with awe. Then an image starts to form in the colorful display… At first, everyone thought they are seeing things, but after looking harder, they are not…

A ghostly but colorful image of King Caesar appears in the sky, and then it shifts into a ghostly image of Megalon.

"What is that!" asks Roxanne. "That must be the spirits of the guardian beasts," explains Liza. "They want to complete their mission before they rest in peace."

The image then turns into Manda. Next, the image becomes a beam of light and then shoots at MKG. The colorful light enters the cyborg's body, but then there was nothing afterwards. There was a moment of silence as everyone watches in curiosity at MKG on what's all that about. Suddenly, the cyborg starts to feel pain all over his body. MKG roars and screams in agony and his body starts to smoke.

"What happened!" gasps the Xilian leader. He looks at the status screen and sees that every single part of MKG is damaged beyond repair! "What the hell happened!"

"After the eerie light entered Mecha King Ghidorah, his entire mechanical body malfunctions without any explanations at all!" a Xilian technician tells him.

Godzilla approaches the malfunctioning cyborg and delivers a strong punch at the middle head, breaking the jaw. Godzilla then bites into the right head and also digs his claws into it. With a strong pull, he rips off the right head from the body and hurls it away.

Next, Godzilla grabs both the remaining heads with both hands and starts swinging it around in full circle. Everyone was amazed at Godzilla's massive strength. Godzilla spun for about 6 rounds before letting go of MKG, sending the cyborg flying into the distance.

The Xilians watch in horror as they see MKG getting severely beaten. They were even more horrified when the beaten body of MKG was being thrown towards their mothership! They were too late to escape though… MKG crashes straight into the mothership, crushing it. Godzilla walks towards MKG and his dorsal spines starts to glow in a bloody red light. He opens his mouth and lets loose of Spiral Fire Ray. When the red beam hits MKG, his body bursts in flames.

The gym leaders quickly hide behind some rocks to protect themselves from the pieces that were sent flying from the explosion. Godzilla continues to blast the fallen cyborg with Spiral Fire Ray until Mecha King Ghidorah is no more, along with the Xilian mothership.

The officials of G-Force were amazed that Godzilla destroyed MKG, furthermore, he even destroyed the Xilians!

After destroying his enemy, Godzilla slowly approaches where the gym leaders are hiding. "Eeks!" cries Flannery. "He's coming! Run!"

The gym leaders quickly ran into a helicopter that came to pick them. Roxanne puts her arms around Little Godzilla and says, "Sorry, but I can't take you with me anymore… You have to go with your father from now on…"

Little Godzilla growls, as if he is crying. "I know you will be sad," Roxanne tells him. "But you are different from me, and we can't live together… Please go now…" With that Roxanne runs toward the helicopter while weeping. After everyone got onto the helicopter, it took off into the sky. Little Godzilla stood there watching the helicopter fly off, then he roars out in a high pitch voice, as if he's saying good-bye.

Inside the helicopter, Roxanne turns to Miki. "Can you communicate telepathically to Godzilla? Please tell him to take care of Little Godzilla and adopt him."

"I'll try my best," says Miki. She closes her eyes and puts her hand on the sides of her head.

Godzilla starts to hear someone talking to him. The voice seems to tell him that he should look after Little Godzilla and treat him as his beloved son. Little Godzilla also heard a voice in his head. It is telling him that Godzilla is his father and he should go with him. Building up courage, Little Godzilla walks up to Godzilla and roars out loudly at him. Godzilla roars back at him, but in a friendly way. The king of monsters turns around and walks toward the sea, and LG is following behind him.

"Please take good care of him, Godzilla…" says Miki softly. "And you too, Little Godzilla, obey your father…"

Ruby and Sapphire watches the two monsters walking into the sea and swimming away. "How can we just let Godzilla walk off like this!" asks Sapphire. "He will come back and destroy Hoenn again!"

"I don't really think Godzilla is evil," Ruby tells her. "He's just playful. Now that he has a son to take care of, he'll probably spend more time with him and less time destroying cities."

"Let's hope he doesn't come back here again…" mutters Sapphire.

The two trainers stood at the shore, watching Godzilla and his son swimming off towards the sunset…

* * *

_THE END _

Woohoo! What a beautiful ending for a lovely story! It seems that many of you are hoping for _Kaiju Attack 3_. Actually, I have plans for that, but it's not far into development yet. I'm not saying it'll never come, but it can take a while before it is posted. Well, that's the end for now! _Pokemon Special_ manga rocks! Godzilla is da king! Be ready for Kaiju Attack 3 anytime!


End file.
